Harry Potter and the Fight to Love
by glitterfairyshells
Summary: Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything. ThIs Is CoMpLeTe!
1. Chapter 1 The Last Summer

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_This is my second fic on here and it's the prequel to One Night Can Change Everything. There isn't really a need to read that one first coz it's all explained in here, it can just be read as a sequel._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 1! Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 1 - The Last Summer with the Muggles.

A sixteen year old ebony haired and emerald eyed boy was laying on his broken bed in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive in Surrey.

All the boy could think about was his best friends and the war that was currently happening in his world.

You see this boy was highly unusual, he wasn't strange in any way nor was he a freak.

He was unusual because he possessed the power of magic.

This boy was a wizard and a very famous one at that.

You see this boy was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One as he had been known as recently.

He turned from his side onto his back and fixed his eyes upon the dark ceiling.

Harry Potter thought about his short but eventful life.

He had no parents, they had been killed when Harry was just a year old.

The whole family had gone into hiding shortly after Harry was born because a dark wizard who went by the alias of Lord Voldemort wanted to kill Harry.

You see a prophecy had been made about Harry shortly after his birth and Voldemort had gotten wind of it via one of his followers.

This prophecy said '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal._'

But there is another part to this prophecy that Voldemort does not know.

This part wasn't heard by the follower that had heard the first part.

But it was heard by Harry when he got told about this prophecy when he was fifteen.

Once Voldemort had heard the first part he found out where the Potter's were hiding and went to the house.

First he killed Harry's father James who tried to give Harry's mother time to run by fighting Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort then killed Harry's mother Lily before trying to kill Harry.

Fortunately the curse simply rebounded off Harry leaving him with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and hit Voldemort.

Voldemort didn't die but the effect of the curse hitting him made him become almost nothing.

Since he was eleven Harry has faced Voldemort four times and each time Voldemort has tried to kill him but each time he tried, Voldemort failed.

Harry knew that the next time he saw Voldemort, one of them would die.

He had also vowed to himself that he would kill Voldemort and rid his world of Voldemort and his followers.

This is the story of that next time.

Harry continued to stare at the ceiling while pondering about his best friends Ron and Hermione and whether they had gotten over themselves and told each other their feelings that they had for one another.

He then thought about the war that was happening and wondered whether the Order had had any success in capturing any of the Death Eaters yet.

Harry turned over onto his tummy and stared at the wall whilst willing himself not to think about Ginny Weasley.

But she just seemed to push herself into his mind and plague him for hours at a time.

Ginny Weasley was Harry's ex girlfriend who he split up with at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was the school that Harry went to to learn about magic and how to use it.

By now Harry was thinking about when he split up with Ginny and could remember it like it was yesterday.

_"Ginny, listen ..." Harry said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet. "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_

_She said, with an oddly twisted smile, "it's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"_

_"It's been like ... like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks," said Harry. "But I can't ... we can't ... I've got things to do alone now."_

_She did not cry, she simply looked at him._

_"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."_

_"What if I don't care?" said Ginny fiercely._

_"I care," said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral ... and it was my fault ..."_

_She looked away from him, over the lake._

_"I never really gave up on you," she said. "Not really. I always hoped ... Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more - myself."_

_"Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, trying to smile. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages ... months ... years maybe ..."_

_"But you've been too busy saving the wizarding world," said Ginny, half-laughing. "Well ... I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."_

Harry shook his head and sighed, he'd always thought about that memory more than others.

Ginny Weasley had always been a stubborn witch.

It came with her personality, maybe that's why he liked her so much.

It was because of her that he sat alone on the Hogwarts Express coming back to Privet Drive.

Harry knew that she would be sat with Ron and Hermione and he knew that he couldn't face her.

To be honest, Harry was afraid of what she would do to him.

He was afraid that she would lose her temper and cause an argument between herself and Harry.

If there had been an argument, it could have also caused an amount of awkwardness between Harry and Ron seeing as Ginny was Ron's little sister.

And anyway if Ginny and Harry had had an argument it wouldn't have fixed anything, Harry would still want to hug Ginny and never let go of her when they had finished shouting at each other.

Harry sighed again and looked at the window.

The sun was rising slowly and that was when Harry realised that he had yet again spent the whole night thinking.

He had been doing that a lot recently, especially since he had gotten back from school.

Sometimes it was about the war or Ron and Hermione.

But sometimes he would think about Ginny and Dumbledore.

He would wonder what would have happened if he hadn't have gone with Dumbledore on that fateful night.

He would ask himself questions like would Dumbledore have gotten the fake Horcrux or would he have still died at the hand of Snape?

He would think about these questions for hours trying to answer them but each time he failed.

Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed.

As he sat up, he could hear the bed creak and groan under his weight as a result of his sudden movement.

Harry blinked a couple of times then moved slowly over to the window.

He looked down into Aunt Petunia's neat garden.

Harry could see that there was a fresh patch of weeds that he was sure that Uncle Vernon would make him pull out later that day.

At least pulling weeds out of the garden was better than having Dudley hunt you down and use you as a human punch bag to practise his boxing on every day.

He carried on looking and saw a bush move as though someone was sitting amongst the forest green leaves and had moved suddenly.

He shook his head and told himself that the lack of sleep that he was getting was causing him to think these things.

He then saw the oversized beach ball that was his cousin Dudley stagger up the path, it seemed as though he had gotten himself drunk again for what must have been the third time that week.

Harry had noticed that Dudley's gang hadn't been content with underage smoking and going around terrorising the local children recently so they had now resorted to underage drinking and staying out all night.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hadn't noticed that Dudley was staying out all night getting drunk.

They thought that he had been going round to one of his friend's houses and staying there every night.

Harry stopped staring out of the window and wandered downstairs.

As he stepped off the very last step of the staircase, Dudley opened the front door and fell over.

Harry watched Dudley roll around on the floor shrieking with laughter.

He then heard someone walking along the upstairs landing rather heavily and he hurried into the kitchen to start making breakfast before anyone could moan at him.

The exact same someone was now walking down the stairs.

Suddenly Harry heard a high pitched scream that he guessed belonged to Aunt Petunia.

He stifled a laugh and concentrated on the eggs that he was now frying on the stove.

While he was doing this, Harry strained his ears so that he could hear the commotion in the hallway.

"Vernon! Vernon get down here! Something's happened to Diddydums!" Aunt Petunia shouted rather hysterically.

She then proceeded to whisper to Dudley and at that point Harry knew that she was stroking Dudley's blonde hair.

Dudley seemed to stop shrieking with laughter and Aunt Petunia shouted again.

Whilst she was shouting, Harry could still hear bouts of laughter erupting from Dudley and was willing to bet his broomstick that Dudley was still rolling around on the floor.

Harry heard his Uncle thunder down the stairs.

As soon as Aunt Petunia saw Uncle Vernon she stopped shouting and pursed her horse like mouth.

All that could be heard now was Dudley giggling like a school girl that had gotten her first crush.

Harry carried on cooking and minding his own business as he didn't know how much Dudley had had to drink the previous night.

Suddenly there was a shout from the hallway and Harry groaned.

"Boy! What have you done to my son?" Uncle Vernon shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Nothing," Harry replied calmly.

"Don't lie to me boy! What have you done to Dudley?"

"I haven't done anything to him. He came in like that as I got downstairs."

Uncle Vernon walked to the kitchen door and sneered at his nephew.

"Yeah sure you did. Where's that stick of yours?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"My _wand _is upstairs in my bedroom. It can't do anything while it's up there and I'm down here," Harry said sarcastically while looking his Uncle in the eye.

"Right, that's it! You're going! Get your stuff and go back to that freak place that you call a school," Uncle Vernon sneered.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm going tonight," Harry replied coolly.

"Why tonight? Why not now?"

Aunt Petunia had by now managed to help Dudley into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Because as of midnight tonight I am seventeen and therefore a legal wizard. There is no need for me to stay here after tonight," Harry said.

Uncle Vernon coughed and spluttered and looked as if he was going to turn purple for a moment.

Harry fought the urge to laugh and kept his face completely straight and therefore unreadable.

Uncle Vernon looked at him and Harry's emotionless face seemed to make him even more angrier than he already was.

Vernon grabbed hold of Harry by the hair and raised his hand to hit his nephew.

Just as he was about to hit Harry, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Uncle Vernon's chubby wrist.

Vernon let go of Harry and whirled round to come face to face with his wife.

"Petunia! What are you doing?" Uncle Vernon roared angrily in her face.

Aunt Petunia glared at her husband then looked at Harry who was now rubbing his head where Uncle Vernon had held him.

"You will _never _raise your hand to my sister's son!" she told him angrily.

"He's had it coming to him for years! It's about time that he learnt his lesson! He'll never learn if we don't punish him!"

"And you don't think he's had enough punishment? You made him live in a cupboard for the majority of his life! He didn't ask for that. You've also abused him mentally and emotionally since we took him in! By taking him in I agreed to keep him safe! And when I let you do all of that to him I wasn't keeping him safe at all! My sister would be apalled if she saw what we have done to him. He's now got more scars than the one on his head except these are all inside of him. Inside of his head. Vernon he's never been loved. I doubt if he even knows how to love another person. Personally I can understand why he wants to leave. If he wants to go then let him go, you've never cared for him anyway. What are you going to gain by keeping him here?"

Uncle Vernon shrugged and seemed surprised at his wife's outburst.

"Exactly! You don't know what you would gain!" Petunia shouted.

Dudley groaned from the table and Aunt Petunia looked at her son.

She sat down at the table and stroked his hair.

"Dudley, did Harry do this to you?" she asked.

Dudley shook his head.

"I ish drunk Mum," he slurred.

Petunia gave a satisfied smirk and looked at her husband who was now turning a violent shade of purple and the vein in his head was throbbing dangerously as a result of the anger that surged through his body.

She then looked at Harry who was looking very astonished at the scene that lay before him.

His Aunt had just defended him, his Uncle looked ready to burst and his cousin looked as though he was about to throw up the entire contents of his stomach all over Aunt Petunia's immaculate kitchen floor.

"Harry," Petunia said, "why don't you go and pack?"

Harry looked surprised at not being addressed as 'boy', 'freak' or 'you' and nodded as he hurried out of the kitchen before anyone could change their minds.

Back in his room, Harry has his trunk open and was arranging his spell books in the bottom of it so that everything else would fit in on top.

Just as he was putting the last of his books into the trunk Harry heard a knock on his door.

Aunt Petunia stuck her head round the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Harry nodded and she sat down on the broken bed.

They sat in silence and Harry realised that she wasn't going to talk anytime soon so he walked to his desk and started to clear off the clutter.

As he picked up the photo album that Hagrid had made him when he was in first year Aunt Petunia spoke.

"Where are you going to go?" she asked.

"To my friend's house then I'm probably going to go where Mum and Dad lived before he killed them," Harry replied.

Aunt Petunia saw Harry's photo album and wondered what it was.

"What's that?"

"A photo album."

"Can I look at it?"

"Okay," Harry shrugged.

He sat down in the bed and opened the book to the first photo.

Aunt Petunia gasped when she saw it.

"That's my Mum and Dad on their wedding day."

Petunia nodded and Harry turned to the next page.

"This is Mum and Dad on the day I was born," Harry explained.

Petunia pointed to the baby that Lily was holding.

"Is that you?" she asked.

Harry nodded and turned a couple of pages to a picture of him, Ron and Hermione that had been taken last summer.

They were sat in the garden of the Burrow laughing and joking with each other.

"Who are they?"

"My best friends Ron and Hermione," Harry replied smiling.

Petunia nodded again as Harry turned the page to the next photo.

He saw what photo it was and quickly snapped the book shut but not before Aunt Petunia had had a glimpse of the photo that he was obviously trying to hide from her.

He then got up off the bed and carried on packing.

Aunt Petunia picked the album up and flicked to the photo that he didn't want her to see.

She looked at it and saw Harry sitting in a red and gold room that she supposed was at his school with a red haired girl, every now and then the Harry in the photo would hug the girl and peck her on the lips.

"Who is she Harry?"

"My ex girlfriend, Ginny Weasley," Harry replied sadly.

"Oh," Aunt Petunia said.

Harry continued to pack his things and knelt on the floor to life the loose floorboard up so that he could pack his secret stash of food.

"She's very pretty."

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at his aunt.

"You don't need to tell me that. I already know that she's pretty," Harry said sarcastically.

"Why did you split up? That is if you don't mind me asking?"

"Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden?" Harry asked.

"Is it a crime to be interested?"

"No but you haven't cared about me or what I do for sixteen years. Why now? Why did you defend me? If you're trying to stop me from going because you don't want to lose your glorified slave then it's not going to work. I'm still going to leave," Harry insisted.

"Harry, everytime there was a parent's evening I snuck out of the house to see your teachers. I even have a box of pictures that you drew at nursery and brought home with you in my bedroom. I didn't have to take you in but I did. Whether I liked it or not you were my sister's son and I owed her that. I knew that I had to bring you up when I saw you on the doorstep. I may not have shown you affection or love but to some extent I suppose that I did care for you deep down. And as for defending you, I didn't want my husband to lay one finger on you. He's done enough to you over the last sixteen years. I'm sorry for what we have done to you. Can you ever forgive us?" she explained.

"I'll forgive you but I'm not forgiving him or Dudley."

"Okay."

Aunt Petunia then stood up and walked to the bedroom door.

"Oh and Harry, good luck with the rest of your life. You of all people deserve some happiness."

Harry nodded at her retreating back and carried on packing.

After he had finished packing, Harry lay down on his broken bed for the last time and watched the hours tick slowly by.

Apparently the Dursley's felt that they couldn't order Harry to do their chores as they didn't disturb him all day.

As the evening drew on he heard the Dursley's walk up and down the stairs, have showers and finally one by one go to bed.

He continued to watch the minutes go by but it seemed that as it got nearer to midnight they were going by even more slowly than before.

Finally it got to ten minutes to midnight and Harry got up off the bed and grabbed his trunk, wand and Hedwig's empty cage as he had instructed her to fly to the Burrow.

He walked down the stairs and waited outside.

Finally it reached midnight and without taking a last look at number four Privet Drive he stuck out his wand hand and summoned the Knight Bus.

But if he had taken a last look at the house he would have seen in one of the bedroom windows a person looking out of it and watching her nephew walk away from his abusive life.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing the Weasley's Again

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_Thanks to my first reviewer frenchpiment. You review for this and Because of You had me bouncing off the walls. I had had a horrible day at work and it made me so happy! Thank you!_

_And to the other reviewer as well. Thank you._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 2 - Seeing the Weasley's Again

The sun was just rising when Harry stepped off the Knight Bus in front of the Burrow.

He looked up at the house and smiled when he thought of seeing the Weasley's again.

Flashes of Ginny sped through his mind and made Harry's smile disappear for he didn't know whether she was angry at him for breaking things off.

Harry sighed and grabbed hold of his trunk by the handle and Hedwig's cage, he then walked to the front door and knocked it not knowing whether anyone would be up.

He waited for a few minutes and heard someone running towards the door.

The person opened the door and looked at Harry.

"Hey Gin," he said warmly.

Ginny glared at him and slammed the door shut.

As she walked away Harry could hear her shout up the stairs.

"RON, OPEN THE FRONT DOOR! THE BOY-WHO-CAN'T-KEEP-A-RELATIONSHIP IS HERE!"

When Harry heard her shout that sentence it broke his heart into two pieces.

He knocked again and he heard heavier footsteps thunder down the stairs.

The door flew open and Harry saw Ron who was grinning on the threshold.

"Harry!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! Um what's wrong with your sister?" Harry asked.

"She's still pretty mad at you. Probably explains why she told me to get the door," Ron replied.

"She opened the door then glared at me before slamming the door shut and yelling to you," Harry told him.

Ron nodded and got his wand out of his back pocket.

"Let me take your trunk," he said.

Harry let go of the trunk and moved aside so that Ron could levitate it.

They walked into the house and started to go up the stairs.

"Am I staying in your room?" Harry asked.

"No. Mum's put you in the twins' old room because she thinks that you should have a room of your own plus she's making me share with Charlie when he comes home for the wedding."

Harry nodded then asked the one question that he had been dying to ask since he arrived.

"Are you and Hermione together yet?"

"No. I've been dropping hints since she got here. She doesn't seem to be picking up on them though."

Harry nodded as they entered the bedroom that he would be staying in.

Ron set Harry's trunk down and said, "Come down when you're ready. Oh and happy birthday mate."

"Thanks," Harry said as Ron walked out of the bedroom.

Once Harry had unpacked, he slowly made his way to the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Mrs Weasley sat round the kitchen table talking quietly amongst themselves.

Harry felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned his head to see Hermione stood next to him.

"Hi Harry. How are you?" she asked smiling.

"Okay," he replied.

Mrs Weasley looked up when she heard some new voices in the room.

"Harry dear! How are you?" she said loudly as she got up from the kitchen table.

Mrs Weasley gave Harry a huge bear hug then stepped back to look at him.

"Oh look at you. You're all skin and bones! What did they do to you? Didn't you eat all summer? Well at least you don't have to go back to those infernal Muggles anymore. You can stay here for as long as you like Harry dear," Mrs Weasley said.

"Oh for," Fred began.

"Merlin's sakes," George continued.

"Boys will you stop sharing your sentences. It's beginning to get on my last nerve," Mrs Weasley scolded.

"What they're trying to say Mum is would you stop fussing over Harry," Ron told his mother.

Mrs Weasley took no notice of this and continued to fuss over Harry.

The twins scowled at Ron and looked away from him.

Ginny got up from the table and walked past Harry.

"So you're still here then? Haven't you realised that no one wants you around?" she muttered.

Unfortunately for Ginny, Mrs Weasley had heard what she said.

"Ginny, may I see you in the living room please?" she asked.

Ginny scowled and followed her mother out of the kitchen.

The twins sniggered as they heard Mrs Weasley yell at Ginny as soon as the living room door had shut.

Harry sat down at the table and stared into space.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Does she hate me?"

"Who? Ginny?"

"Yeah," Harry said miserably.

"No, she's just bitter because you broke up with her. She'll be fine soon."

"What? Is that after she tells me that she hates me?" Harry said feeling rather depressed.

"No. Once Ginny realises that it was the right thing to do she'll be fine," Ron explained.

Suddenly there was a great yell from the living room and the front door slammed shut, Ginny then came storming into the kitchen.

"It's all you fault! I hate you!" she snarled at Harry before storming out of the house.

"Well at least that's gotten that part of your relationship out of the way," the twins said at the same time whilst grinning and obviously trying to fight back the laughter.

Harry glared at them and held his head in his hands and continued to stare into space.

While Harry was staring into space, Ron, Hermione and the twins carried on talking knowing full well that Harry was not really worth talking to while he was in a mood.

They only stopped talking when Mrs Weasley appeared in the kitchen.

She saw Harry looking depressed and instantly felt rather guilty as it was his birthday and all she had done so far was shout at Ginny and remind him of the Muggles that made his life hell.

"Oh Harry dear. Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I forgot. We'll sort something out for you after you've taken your Apparition test," Mrs Weasley said to him.

Harry's head snapped up and he looked at Ron's mother.

"It's today?" he asked.

"Yes dear. Arthur is taking you and Ron to do your tests a bit later on today. This afternoon I think," she replied.

Harry nodded and noticed that his stomach now had a considerable amount of butterflies flying around inside it.

Ron looked at Harry and saw that he looked rather nervous.

"You alright mate?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just feel that this day isn't going exactly to plan what with Ginny saying that she hates me. Maybe my test won't go to plan either."

Hermione had heard what Harry had said and moved up a seat so that she could sit next to him.

"You'll be fine. You'll pass it and maybe Ron will take all of his eyebrows with him this time," she said as she rubbed his back.

Ron scowled and the twins laughed while Harry looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Um Hermione? Why are you rubbing my back?" he asked.

Hermione stopped rubbing his back and looked at Harry.

"My Mum used to do it to me when I was younger to calm me down when I was upset or nervous," she explained.

Harry nodded and they all got up from the table and walked into the garden.

While they were sat outside in the hot July sun Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about the things that they had been up to while they were apart.

"I did nothing really. I got all of my summer homework done while I was at home," Hermione said while feeling proud of herself.

"Hermione that's all you ever do during the summer holidays," Ron whined.

Hermione smiled knowingly at Ron which made him turn as red as a tomato and clashed horribly with his red hair.

"What did you do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. I did chores for the Dursley's, watched Dudley stagger home drunk and thought about you lot and Ginny and how much I missed her Mi."

Harry then noticed the look on Ron and Hermione's face and finished his sentence, "one."

"Harry was that a nickname?" Ron asked while fighting back laughter.

"Yeah. So what if it was? Don't you ever think that Hermione is too long to say all of the time? No offence Hermione," Harry told them.

Hermione nodded in reply and Ron thought for a few moments.

"So that's settled then. We shorten Hermione to Mi?" Harry stated.

Ron snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"Only when we're not in public. Only when it's just us three," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and Hermione smiled.

Harry layed back on the grass and sighed.

They sat in silence until Ron spoke.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still fancy my sister?" he asked.

Harry sighed again and turned to face Ron.

"Yes. I couldn't stop thinking about her all the time I was at the Dursley's but then I remembered why I broke up with her. I tried to think that she was out of bounds coz she's my best friend's sister but then I realised that it didn't work at school and it's not going to work now," Harry explained.

Ron and Hermione shared a smile and nodded before looking back at Harry.

"Okay, what are you two planning?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Yeah right."

"Why did you break up with my sister?" Ron asked again.

"Ron, what is this, twenty questions?"

"No, I'm just interested."

"Mmm. If you must know I split up with her because if Voldemort found out that we were together the he'll use her as bait."

Ron nodded and opened his mouth to ask something else but was interupted by Mr Weasley shouting his name.

"Ron! Harry! We have to go now!" he called.

The boys got up and bade their goodbyes to Hermione who wished them both good luck then they disappeared into the house.

When Ron, Harry and Mr Weasley flooed into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, they were met by a wizard dressed in a smart set of robes.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business," the wizard said smiling.

"Arthur Weasley, Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, here to escort Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, who are here to take their Apparition Tests," Mr Weasley told the wizard.

"Thank you," the wizard said as he transfigured two small pieces of old and very used parchment into two badges.

"Visitors, please take the badges and attach it to the front of your robes."

Harry and Ron took the badges from the wizard that were either labelled with 'Harry Potter, Apparition Test' or 'Ronald Weasley, Apparition Test' and pinned them to the front of their t-shirts.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the Security Desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium. The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," the wizard said, sounding exactly like a robot.

Mr Weasley led Harry and Ron past the golden fountain that had been magically restored and towards the Security Desk.

They reached the desk that was beneath the sign saying _Security _and saw a wizard that had obviously had a few accidents while shaving reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

The wizard looked up as they reached the desk and put the newspaper down.

"I'm escorting two visitors," Mr Weasley said while gestering to Harry and Ron.

The wizard pointed to Harry then said, "you step over here."

Harry walked to where the wizard was standing with a long golden rod and passed it up and down Harry's front and back.

"Wand."

Harry gave the wizard his wand and watched it being dropped onto a brass instrument.

It began to vibrate and a narrow piece of parchment came out of the base.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use five years. Is that correct?"

Harry nodded and took the wand back from the wizard then watched as Ron stepped forward.

Ron went through the same process as Harry and waited nervously for the piece of parchment to be produced.

"Fourteen inches, unicorn tail hair core, been in use three years. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Ron replied.

Mr Weasley led the two boys into the smaller hall where the lifts were.

They got into a lift and Mr Weasley pressed a button.

Harry looked up and saw several paper aeroplane memos above him.

He then heard a cool voice say, "Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The doors opened and some of the memos flew out and more flew in, some witches and wizards got in as well.

They muttered "hello" to Mr Weasley and each pushed the lift buttons to where they wanted to go.

The lift started moving again and everyone that had gotten into the lift was now performing the famous eye movement to Harry's forehead.

Harry felt as though the life ride was getting very slow with each eye movement.

Suddenly he heard the cool voice speak again.

"Level six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparition Test Centre."

Mr Weasley looked at Harry and Ron and smiled.

"This is us boys," he told them.

Mr Weasley stepped out of the lift with Harry and Ron in tow.

With every step that they took, both grew even more nervous with the prospect of their impending tests.

"Here we are you two. Go to the desk and say that you are here for your tests. They'll ask for your names then call you in seperately. I'll be sat here, good luck," Mr Weasley explained to Harry and Ron.

They walked slowly to the desk and looked at the old witch sat behind it.

"Can I help?" the witch asked politely.

"We're here for our Apparition tests," Ron said.

"Names."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," Harry said feeling very uncomfortable as the witch looked at his forehead.

"Okay, go and sit down and we'll call you when it's time to take your test."

Ron and Harry sat down as the witch wrote something down and walked through a door that was beside the desk.

Both boys felt slightly uneasy as the witch came out of the adjoining room and sat back down behind the desk.

After a few moments, a silver dog came out of the room and nudged the woman.

"Mr Weasley, it's time for you to go in. Just follow the Patronus through the door to begin your test."

Ron nodded and shakily got to his feet after Harry had muttered a quick good luck to him.

Harry waited while Ron took his test, all the time he was hoping that this time Ron had managed to take his eyebrows with him.

After about ten minutes of waiting, the door next to the desk opened and Ron emerged from it grinning.

He sat down next to Harry and smiled.

"Well?" Harry asked.

Ron stared at him for a few moments then realised why Harry had asked him the question.

"Oh that. I passed! Took all my body parts with me this time," Ron told him.

Suddenly Harry's name was called and Ron wished him good luck as he disappeared through it.

He entered a room that had been painted in neutral tones and looked around.

Harry saw a person stood in the middle of the room holding a clipboard and walked over to them.

"Hello Mr Potter. I want you to picture the white square that's painted on the ground over there in your mind and apparate to that point."

Harry nodded then thought of the three D's.

As he thought of _deliberation_ Harry turned on the spot and apparated into the white square.

The examiner nodded and wrote something down on the clipboard then waved his wand and made a wall appear in the centre of the room.

"Apparate back to where you were."

Harry thought of the three D's again and apparated to the other side of the wall.

"Congratulations Mr Potter you passed your Apparition Test. If you'd like to go back outside, we'll get your licence ready for you," the examiner said to Harry.

Harry nodded and walked back out of the door and sat down next to Ron.

"Did you pass?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Have you got your licence yet?"

Ron nodded and showed Harry a small green card that looked remarkably like a Muggle driving licence.

The witch that was sat behind the desk called Harry over to her.

"That'll be for your details," Ron explained.

"What details?"

"Your address and stuff for your licence."

Harry looked at Ron and realised that he didn't have a proper address.

"Can I put the Burrow down as my address?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"Mr Potter when you're quite ready," the witch called to him.

Harry got up and walked to the desk.

"Full name?" the witch asked.

"Harry James Potter."

"Date of birth?"

"Thirty one, seven, eighty four."

"Address? Just the name of the house and town is fine."

"The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole."

"Now sign here."

Harry signed the form and gave it back to the witch who tapped it with her wand.

The form vanished and in its place was a small card that was exactly like Ron's.

Harry picked it up and followed Ron back to where Mr Weasley was sat.

He smiled at both boys who smiled back and they all apparated back to the Burrow.

Once they had appeared in the kitchen Harry and Ron were bombarded with questions and hugs from Mrs Weasley.

When they had gotten away from her, Harry and Ron climbed up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom.

"Hey Ron? Is Scrimgeour still Minister for Magic?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You know we could have apparated up here."

"I know but Hermione will call us lazy."

"So we'll start doing it tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Yup."

They walked into the bedroom and saw Ginny and Hermione sat on Ginny's bed and Fred and George sat on the floor.

"Hey you wanna play truth or dare?" Ron asked before anyone could ask about their tests.

"Sorry little bro but we've left Verity alone at the shop," Fred said.

Ron nodded and Fred and George said their goodbyes then apparated out of the room.

Ron looked at Harry, Ginny and Hermione and shrugged.

"Are you up for it?" he asked.

They all nodded and Hermione looked at Ron.

"Ron, that's a Muggle game. Where did you learn about it?" she asked.

"That's my secret. Contrary to what you may think Mi I do actually have a brain in my head."

Harry sensed that Hermione and Ron were about to have an argument and said, "so are we playing this game?"

Ron nodded and sat down on the floor.

They rearranged themselves and sat in various places around Ginny's room so that they made a circle.

"Okay, Ginny you can go first seeing as you're the youngest," Hermione told her.

Ginny smirked at Harry.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry replied nervously.

"Why did you really break up with me?"

"Ginny we went through this. Voldemort will use you to get to me. If that happened then I would never be able to forgive myself," Harry explained.

Ginny nodded.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Um truth."

"What did you smell last year in Slughorn's class when you smelt the Amortentia?"

"Mown grass, new parchment and the shower gel that Ron uses when he showers," Hermione replied turning very red.

"Can I go next please? I have a good one," Ginny asked sparing Hermione any more embarrasment.

Hermione nodded.

"So, Ron, truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Uh truth."  
"Do you fancy anyone?" Ginny asked again.

"Uh yeah," Ron replied.

"Who?" she asked.

"Hey, no fair! That's two questions," Ron protested.

"Okay, okay. It's your turn now Ron," Ginny replied.

Ron thought about who to ask, he had so many questions and they all seemed to lead to the same person.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry replied.

"Do you fancy anyone?" Ron asked.

"Yeah but I'm not saying who."

Ron looked defeated and Harry looked around the room whilst vowing to get his revenge on his best friend.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Mi," Harry said with a grin on his face.

Ron and Hermione proceeded to kiss each other and clearly they both enjoyed it.

Ron looked at Harry and grinned.

"Truth or dare Potter."

"Dare," Harry replied.

"I dare you to snog my dear little sister," Ron stated.

Ginny sighed and Harry felt butterflies suddenly flying around his stomach as he turned and saw those beautiful brown eyes looking at him as their heads got nearer to each other.

As their lips touched and they started to gently kiss each other, all Ginny and Harry could think about was how they missed being like this with each other.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

After ten minutes, Ron and Hermione did a perfect impression of Umbridge.

Ginny and Harry immediately sprang apart from each other and turned very red.

"I don't want to play anymore," Harry said as he got up and walked out of the room in need of a very cold shower.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	3. Seeing the Weasley's Again Forgotten bit

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_This is the end bit of Chapter 2 but I didn't have it typed and I was writing just now and found it. I didn't want to confuse you by deleting Chapter 2 and replacing it with the one with this bit in it! Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

_

When Harry reappeared downstairs the first thing he saw was a huge banner in the kitchen.

"Oh Harry dear, I was just putting the finishing touches to your birthday party," Mrs Weasley told him.

"You didn't have to do this Mrs Weasley. I'd much rather have just a quiet family dinner. That way we could have a huge party after Voldemort's gone," Harry replied sincerely.

"Oh."

"Have any owls come?"

"Yes. Just your Hogwarts letters. Could you take Ron's, Ginny's and Hermione's upstairs," Mrs Weasley said icily as she handed Harry the letters.

Harry nodded and slowly walked back upstairs.

He walked back into Ginny's room and saw that no one had moved since he left.

"Are you okay now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I don't think that we should play truth or dare again," Harry replied.

The others looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Ginny saw the letters that Harry was holding and remembered the warning that her mother, Ron and Hermione had given her where Harry was concerned.

"What's that?" she asked trying to be nice to him.

"Hogwarts letters."

Harry handed them around and as he gave Ginny her letter he let go of it as if it had given him and electric shock.

He opened his and quickly scanned it.

Harry saw that once again he was Quidditch Captain.

However as he looked in the envelope for the booklist, Harry saw another small badge that looked like his Quidditch Captain badge except this one had the letters 'HB' on it.

Suddenly Hermione's squeals made Harry look up.

"What's up Mi?" he asked.

"I got Head Girl!" she squealed in reply.

"Congratulations!" Ginny, Ron and Harry yelled back at her in an attempt to stop the squealing.

"Okay who's Head Boy?" Hermione asked.

"I am," Harry told her while holding the badge up.

They all ran downstairs to tell Mrs Weasley who was happy for them but was still a bit miffed at Harry.

Dinner that night was a happy occasion.

Mrs Weasley was allowed to put her banners up and Harry got what he wanted - no big party and hardly any fuss being made of him.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	4. Chapter 3 The Governor's Meeting

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_Thanks to all the reviewers. It means a lot to me and this chapter almost didn't get posted because I hurt my hand on sunday. It involved a sofa, a banister, my hand getting caught the sofa and banister and me screaming at my older brother to move. And I'm sorry but this is only short but it needs to go in. The next one will be longer I promise._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 3 - The Governor's Meeting

The next day, a group of people were sat around a table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Are we opening the school or what?" one man said.

"Yes," another person replied.

This one word made the hall explode into an uproar.

People were shouting at one another and fists were slamming onto the table.

"Why should it open? Death Eaters were able to get into the castle last year. It simply isn't safe for the students to return."

"But where would the students continued with their studies?" a woman with brown hair asked.

"We'll send them to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang," another governor said.

"That will never work. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be too full and besides don't you think that the Death Eaters would work that one out. We can't risk attacks on those schools as well."

"I agree."

The governor's fell silent and looked at one another unable to reach a decision about what should happen to the school.

"Shall we break for lunch and continue this after we've eaten?"

"I really would like to carry on discussing this. We need to reach a decision as soon as possible before the letters get sent out."

"Are parents going to want to send their children to school during a war?"

"Funnily enough, Hogwarts is one of the safest places in this country. Are you forgetting that the Death Eaters got in last year purely because a student helped them in?" a familiar voice spoke up.

One of the governor's turned around and saw the new headmistress of Hogwarts stood behind them.

"McGonagall, what are you doing here?"

"Finding what all the commotion was about. I've heard everything. But I think you'll find that the letters have already been sent out. The school is opening," McGonagall explained.

"What about safety?"

"Okay, we'll reach a compromise. If by Christmas the war really is dangerous then I'll close the school and have the students sent home until after the war has ended. I'll even have an auror based here if that sways your decision."

The governor's looked at each other and nodded.

None of them wanted to cross the strict headmistress so they agreed with her compromise.

So it was agreed Hogwarts would open but if by Christmas, the war was getting nearer to the school and more dangerous then Hogwarts would be closed and the students would return home.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	5. Chapter 4 A Talk with Ginny

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. But seriously I've only had 5 reviews for the last chapter but there were 70 hits on it! REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 4 - A Talk with Ginny and A Joyous Event

As the days of August slowly passed by, the Burrow became full of different family members.

The first to arrive was Fleur's parents and her sister Gabrielle who were sleeping in Percy's old room until Gabrielle made a fuss and was moved into Ginny's room with Ginny and Hermione.

Then Charlie arrived and last but not least Fred and George arrived a couple of days before the wedding.

On the morning of the wedding Mrs Weasley woke everyone up bright and early and told them to go into the kitchen.

When they were assembled in the kitchen Mrs Weasley spoke to everyone.

"Right I want no funny business you lot. That includes Charlie, keeping an eye on Bill, Fred and George doing no pranks and no teasing your sister. Harry, Ron and Hermione, no disappearing acts please and Ginny, please can we have no fights between you and any of your brothers or Harry or Gabrielle and Fleur."

Everyone nodded and stood up to leave.

"Come on Fleur, Ginny and Gabrielle. We're going to start getting ready. It'll take time to do your hair and to get you into your dresses," Mrs Weasley announced before leaving the kitchen with Fleur's mother, Fleur and Gabrielle.

Ginny rolled her eyes before getting up from the table.

"Oh great. I get to have lots of fun with Phlegm and darling Gabrielle all day. I get to listen to Phlegm say 'oh Ginny you look absolutely wonderful. Eet ees a pleasure to 'ave you as a bridesmaid'," Ginny muttered as she left the kitchen.

Harry looked at Ron and shrugged before asking if he wanted to go and play Quidditch.

As the day wore on, Mrs Weasley made Harry and Ron do all sorts of things around the Burrow.

First they had to degnome the garden then they had to make the garden ready for when the guests arrived.

While they did this they talked about the upcoming wedding.

"How are they doing the wedding?" Harry asked.

"For some strange reason Fleur is making Ginny and Gabrielle wear Muggle dresses because she wanted to and they're using Muggle vows as well as the traditional soul binding ceremony," Ron replied.

Harry nodded along not really knowing what Ron was going on about.

Suddenly Mrs Weasley shouted for them to come in and start getting ready for the wedding.

Once they were ready, Harry and Ron slowly went downstairs feeling rather uncomfortable in their Muggle suits.

When they reached the kitchen, Mrs Weasley ushered them over to where Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were standing.

Harry quickly looked around the kitchen and saw Hermione talking to Mrs Weasley but there was no sign of Ginny anywhere.

"Hey Ron? Where's your sister?" he asked.

"Dunno. Probably upstairs in her room with Fleur and Gabrielle. Right now she's probably wearing a hideous gold dress," Ron replied.

Harry nodded and looked back at the stairs.

He saw a pair of feet coming down the stairs that he recognised all too well.

Harry looked up to see Ginny walking down the stairs in a spectacular figure hugging, floor length gold dress.

She found her mother and pulled her aside out of earshot.

"Mum, Fleur is beside herself. She's upstairs crying," Ginny said quietly.

Ginny quickly looked at Bill then added, "she's even said that she can't go through with the wedding. Mum you have to come and fix it!"

Mrs Weasley nodded and hurried out of the kitchen while Ginny looked over at Harry quickly before running out of the room herself.

After Mrs Weasley had been gone for about half an hour she reappeared in the kitchen smiling.

"Come on then. What are you all waiting for? You should be outside by now," Mrs Weasley shouted.

Everyone went outside and sat down while Bill and Charlie stood near the end of the aisle where the ceremony was going to take place.

Suddenly the wedding march started playing and everyone stood up while Gabrielle came down the aisle wearing a looser version of the dress that Ginny was wearing.

She was followed by Ginny and both were holding a small bouquet of cream flowers.

As Ginny and Gabrielle reached the end of the aisle, Fleur started walking down it wearing a cream wedding dress, holding a bigger bouquet and her father's arm.

She too reached the end of the aisle and the music stopped playing.

Her father shook Bill's hand then stood behind Fleur.

The officiator looked at Fleur and smiled.

He then looked up at the guests and slowly started to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in matrimony. Therefore if any person here present can show any just cause, why these two persons may not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace," the officiator said.

No one spoke and the officiator smiled again.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Fleur's father said as he placed Fleur's right hand on Bill's before going to sit next to Fleur's mother.

The officiator looked at Bill.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Bill replied.

The officiator then looked at Fleur and said, "do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Fleur replied.

Bill and Fleur then faced each other ready to take their vows.

"Please repeat after me," the officiator said to Bill.

"I, William Arthur Weasley, take thee Fleur Delacour to be my wedded wife."

Bill repeated this and looked at the officiator for the next part.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherise, till death do us part."

Bill repeated this as well and the officiator repeated it for Fleur to say.

"I, Fleur Delacour, take thee William Arthur Weasley to be my wedded 'usband, to 'ave and to 'old from zis day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in 'ealth, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

The officiator took the rings from Charlie and gave Fleur's ring to Bill.

He slid it onto Fleur's ring finger while saying, "with this ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honour and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

Fleur then took Bill's ring and slid it onto Bill's ring finger while saying, "with zis ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee 'onour and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

They then had to hold hands while the officiator waved his wand over them and muttered a spell that bound their souls together.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Bill kissed Fleur while everyone clapped and Mrs Weasley cried then headed off to the reception.

Once all of the speeches had been said at the reception, all of the guests were able to mingle with each other and the bride and groom and eat the food that Mrs Weasley had set out on a table in the kitchen.

Among the guests were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks who preferred everyone to call her Tonks.

They were at the moment trying to find Harry so that they could talk to him.

"I wonder where he could be Remus. Surely Molly wouldn't let him out of her sight, not with all the Death Eater attacks going on," Tonks said whilst worrying.

"I don't know. Maybe he's with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Him and Ginny might have gone for a walk. I doubt they get any time for themselves here," Remus replied.

Tonks shook her head.

"They're not together anymore. Harry broke up with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral," she told him.

They carried on walking round the garden and eventually found Harry sat alone under a tree.

Tonks told Remus to stay where he was as she would talk to Harry.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said softly.

Harry looked up at the young woman with bubblegum pink hair and smiled slightly.

"I was wondering how long it would take someone to find me."

"What are you doing on your own? Why are you not with Ron and Hermione? I thought you three were inseperable," Tonks asked.

"Because they're with Ginny and I need to stay as far away from her as possible so I don't do something stupid," Harry explained.

Tonks nodded as Harry said this.

"I'll leave you alone then. I only came to find you to say that you are going to have extra defence lessons with me and Remus when you're back at Hogwarts. Oh and also maybe it would be best to talk to Ginny about your feelings and what went on between you two rather than brooding over it," Tonks explained.

Once she had walked away from Harry, he leant back against a tree and thought about Ginny.

He knew that Tonks had been right in saying what she said and perhaps he really should talk to Ginny before things got out of hand.

Maybe then they could get their friendship sorted rather than having no friendship at all.

After all that kiss during the game of truth or dare really hadn't solved anything, it just made Harry like Ginny even more.

Harry sighed, got up then walked to where Ginny was stood with Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny, could I talk to you please?" Harry asked feeling uneasy.

Ginny looked at Harry and replied, "Um sure."

Ginny followed Harry to the tree that he had been sitting under a few moments previously.

They sat down on the grass and Ginny looked at Harry expectantly.

"Um so. How have you been? How's your summer been so far?" Harry asked.

"I've been feeling pretty crap. When the guy of your dreams dumps you at your old Headmaster's funeral with hardly any explanation it kind of makes you feel crappy. What with that and Fleur worrying about anything and everything since I got home and not being able to get you out of my head, my summer hasn't been very good," Ginny explained.

"Oh," Harry replied.

"How has yours been?"

"Dudley kept coming home drunk and Vernon tried blaming it on me. Then while I was packing Petunia came to see me and saw a picture of you. She asked who you were and said that you were pretty. I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

"What did Tonks want? I saw her and Lupin looking for you," Ginny said.

"Oh, just to tell me about some extra defence lessons and to tell me to talk to you."

Ginny nodded to show that she understood.

"How did you do in your OWLs?"

"I did well. I got nine. A few O's but the rest were A's and E's. I got made prefect as well," Ginny replied.

"Looks like I'll be bossing you around then," Harry said as he laughed.

"Yeah."

"I didn't want to go back at first. I wasn't going to go back. But it all changed when I got the Head Boy badge."

Ginny nodded again.

"Ginny, why did you say that you hated me when I first got here?"

"I was angry. I don't hate you and I never have. Sorry for saying it Harry. You know I never thought that I could miss your touch but when we did that dare I realised that in fact I had missed it. I missed it a lot," Ginny told him.

"Yeah me too. Do you think we should give our relationship another go?"

Ginny nodded and they kissed each other softly.

Once Harry pulled away they both got up and walked hand in hand back to the main party.

Mrs Weasley spotted them dancing together and she smiled at the thought of her daughter being back together with Harry.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	6. Chapter 5 Back to Godric's Hollow

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. And a lot of you have asked for a sequel to One Night Can Change Everything. Now I wasn't going to do it because I thought that I couldn't take the characters any further but I had an idea come to me the other night that tells the story of Harry and Ginny's youngest daughter Trinity (the baby he's holding at the end of One Night Can Change everything). So I want to develop it and see if I can make it into a fic._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy! This is quite sad. I cried while writing it and I wasn't going to post it till I have finished chapter 6 but I felt that I needed to post seeing as one of my customers at work got mugged today outside after I had served him. So I'm not really in a place to write at the moment. I promise it won't too long before Chapter 7 is up. Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year and enjoy yourselves. Oh and please review!

* * *

_

Chapter 5 - Back To Godric's Hollow

The next day, Harry got up as usual when Mrs Weasley called and went down to breakfast.

He sat down next to Ginny and smiled at her weakly.

Harry started to eat his fry up but stopped when he felt Ginny's hand on his thigh.

Harry looked sideways at Ginny who grinned at him.

"Come up to my room when you're done," Ginny whispered.

She quickly looked round the table to check that nobody had heard her then spoke again, this time to Mrs Weasley, "Mum, may I be excused please?"

"Yes Ginny dear," Mrs Weasley replied.

Ginny got up and walked out of the kitchen.

When Ginny was out of sight, Mrs Weasley looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What are you three doing today?" she asked.

They all exchanged looks with each other and Harry nodded.

"We're um," Hermione started.

"Well, you see," Ron joined in.

Harry sighed and decided to put them out of their misery.

"I want to see where my parents are buried and Ron and Hermione said that they would come with me," Harry explained.

Mrs Weasley nodded while her eyes were welling up.

"Oh Harry, I knew that this day would come eventually. It's only natural for you to want to go and see them," Mrs Weasley told Harry while wiping her eyes.

She quickly hugged Harry then went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Harry left the kitchen and walked to Ginny's bedroom.

When he reached it, he knocked on the door and heard Ginny beckon him in.

Harry walked in and shut the door behind him then looked at Ginny.

"What did you want me to come up here for? We coud have spoken to each other downstairs."

"Yeah but I wanted to do this thing and there's no way on this earth that I could do it downstairs in front of my Mum and brother," Ginny explained.

"Oh and what is this thing?" Harry asked.

"This," Ginny said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

However when Harry didn't kiss back Ginny knew that there was something wrong and pulled away.

"Harry?"

"I don't feel right doing this," Harry said.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Gin, I'm going to see where my parents lived and are buried today. It doesn't feel right kissing you when my heart is thinking of that and not you."

Ginny nodded and cuddled Harry whilst saying sorry over and over again.

"Hey it's okay Gin. You weren't to know how I was feeling. You did what was natural for a girlfriend to do," Harry told her.

Ginny sniffed and nodded.

"Can I come with you Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Gin I want to do this alone today. I don't know how I'll react. You can come next time. I promise."

Ginny nodded again and her bedroom door opened.

They heard it open and turned to see Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway.

"Harry, it's time to go," Hermione told him.

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny on her cheek then went to walk out of the bedroom.

"Harry?" Ginny called after him.

Harry turned and said, "yeah?"

"Be careful. I don't want any of you coming back in more than one piece."

All three of them nodded then apparated out of the Burrow.

A few moments later Harry, Hermione and Ron appeared in a little village surrounded by green countryside.

"Is this the right place?" Ron asked.

"Yes, look Ronald," Hermione replied whilst pointing to a sign that said "_Welcome to Godric's Hollow_" on it.

"Okay, we're in the right village. Now all we have to do is find the place," Harry told them.

Ron and Hermione nodded and the three of them walked into the tiny village.

As they walked around they saw a tiny shop, a pub and other places that suggested that Godric's Hollow was a Muggle village.

"Um guys. Doesn't this seem strange to you?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"There's no wizarding places. It's entirely Muggle," Harry replied.

Hermione nodded then gestured to the tiny shop.

"I'll go in there and ask if anyone knew your parents," she said.

"I'm coming with you," both Harry and Ron told her at the same time.

They walked into the shop and saw a teenage girl behind the counter.

They walked up to her and she asked, "can I help?"

"Did you know the Potter's? They lived here about seventeen years ago with their baby son," Hermione asked politely.

"I would have been a baby then but my Gran would able to help you," the girl replied.

"Could we speak to her please?"

The girl nodded and called for her Gran.

"What is it Sophie?" an old woman asked as she walked slowly through a door behind the counter.

"These people are asking about the Potter's. Did you know them?" Sophie asked.

"Who's asking?"

"My name's Hermione and this is Harry and Ron," Hermione replied.

The woman looked at them then smiled.

"Well in that case then yes I did know the Potter's. Lovely people Lily and James were. Their son, Harry I think his name was, was an adorable baby. He was always happy. Lily would come to this shop to do all her shopping. It was the only time she came into the village. I often asked her why she would only come to the village to do her shopping. She never told me until Harry was three months old. She had brought him with her because James had to work. I was talking to her and we both turned around to see Harry levitating himself. That was when she told me she was a witch and that a wizard was after her and her family. After that day Lily came to me to get all of her potion ingredients," the old woman told them.

"You're a witch?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. As I was saying, Lily never spent a long time in the village because You-Know-Who was after them. Then the day after Halloween nearly sixteen years ago the village was crawling with Ministry officials. Turns out You-Know-Who had found them. He killed poor James first while Lily tried to run with Harry. He was just over a year old then. Then You-Know-Who found Lily and killed her. He wasn't content with killing Lily and James because then he turned his wand on little Harry. The house was in ruins. I myself saw Lily and James' bodies but the strangest thing was that Harry had disappeared. He was never seen around here again. It's a shame really because Lily was the only witch I knew around here. I've lived as a Muggle since I moved here so I don't keep up with the wizarding world. I often wonder where Harry is now and what happened to him."

Hermione nodded.

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

Hermione looked at Harry then at the old lady not sure whether to say anything.

"Because I'm Harry," Harry told her.

"Yes dear, I know that your name is Harry."

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'm the Harry. I'm Harry Potter. Lily and James' son."

The old lady looked at Harry and laughed.

"I thought you looked familiar. Yes now that I think of it you do look like James except your eyes. You have Lily's eyes. I thought that Godric's Hollow would be the last place you would be in. Why come back to the village where your parent's were killed?"

"I wanted to see where I lived. Are they buried here?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Near where the house stood."

"Can you take us?" Ron asked.

"Oh no I couldn't but Sophie can. Sophie take Harry and his friends to the Potter graves."

Sophie nodded reluctantly and led Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the shop and through the village.

Soon enough she stopped near two solitary graves and looked at Harry who was welling up.

"No villagers wish to be seen near these graves. That's why it is so untidy. They find it too upsetting," Sophie told him.

Harry nodded and looked at the two gravestones.

He walked towards them and said, "Mum? Dad?"

Harry sank to his knees and traced the lettering on the stones.

He read the words as he traced them on his father's grave.

Harry then did the same with his mother's grave.

Hermione, Ron and Sophie watched him do this and Sophie went to join him but Ron and Hermione pulled her back.

"No. It's best to leave him alone when he's like this," Ron told her.

Harry sat on the floor facing the graves with tears in his eyes.

"Hey," he said.

He looked at the stones as though he was expecting a reply but nothing happened apart from a few leaves rustling in the summer breeze.

"It's me, Harry. You know, your baby. Well I'm not so much of a baby anymore, I'm seventeen now. Merlin this is so hard. I guess you're wondering what happened to me after he killed you. Well Dumbledore sent me to the Dursley's and I had to live through ten years of hell. I lived in a cupboard and they let Dudley beat me up whenever he wanted to. I used to blame you for leaving me with them when you died. Then when I turned eleven, Dumbledore sent Hagrid to get me and he told me about you, our world and Hogwarts. In my first year I was sorted into Gryffindor and met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, we've been best friends ever since. During that year we saved the Philosopher's Stone and I was made seeker for the Quidditch team," Harry said to the graves.

"Anyway it turns out that Voldemort was using one of the teacher's to get the stone for him to be immortal. After that happened I went back to the Dursley's and a house elf tried to stop me from going back to Hogwarts. The Dursley's put bars on my window after that happened but luckily Ron and two of his brother's saved me and took me back to their house. Then when we went back to Hogwarts the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Me, Ron and Hermione found out that Voldemort was controlling Ron's little sister Ginny through a diary. In my third year I met Sirius when he escaped from Azkaban and he told me that it was Pettigrew who told Voldemort where you were. At the end of that year he went on the run but kept in touch with me. Then in my fourth year I was entered in the Triwizard Tournament by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters and I saw Voldemort kill a student. That was when he got his body back."

Harry sighed and continued.

"In my fifth year I learnt about a prophecy involving me and Voldemort but that was after I had battled him. I saw Sirius get killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. In sixth year I learned that Snape went by an alias of the Half Blood Prince during his time at school and saw Snape kill Dumbledore. I also learnt more about Voldemort's life. And I had a brief relationship with Ginny Weasley, we broke up at Dumbledore's funeral. And that leads me to where I am now. I'm staying with Ron at his house after I left the Dursley's and I'm seeing Ginny again. I realised after getting to Ron's that breaking up with her was the wrong thing to do and how wonderful she is. She makes me feel normal. I also have to find four parts of Voldemort's soul then kill Voldemort himself. Not until then will I rest. And when I've done that I'll come and tell you. It's funny how I can't even remember you but I miss you so much. Ron's calling now. I have to go otherwise his mum will worry about us. I'll come back and see you soon. Love you."

Harry got up and walked back to where the other's were standing, all the time wiping tears from his eyes.

Ron and Harry apparated back to the Burrow while Hermione looked at Sophie.

"Please tell your Gran thanks. It meant a lot to Harry to be able to see where he lived and where his parents are buried."

Sophie nodded and started to walk back to the shop.

Hermione walked towards the graves and looked at the inscriptions.

Harry's father's grave said:

_Here lies James Potter_

_1965 - 1986_

_Beloved husband, friend and father_

_May he rest in peace_

She then looked at Harry's mother's grave which said:

_Here lies Lily Potter_

_1965 - 1986_

_Beloved wife, friend and mother_

_May she rest in peace_

"Hi Mr and Mrs Potter. You don't know me and I don't know you but I'm Hermione, one of Harry's best friends. I just wanted you to know that he really misses you and wishes that you could be here with him. I think you could do with some flowers," Hermione said.

She then muttered a spell and some flowers appeared on the graves.

Hermione then turned on her heel and apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	7. Chapter 6 Voldemort Strikes Again

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters. I also don't own Kelly Clarkson or Eminem (both are mentioned in this chapter) or the song Cleanin out my closet (which is also mentioned in this chapter)_

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_Thanks for all the reviews and sorry this is late by 2 days but work has been absolutely manic this week and I've had interviews for new jobs as well. That alone involved researching all my college work to remember things that I learnt 3 years ago._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 6 - Voldemort Strikes Again

As August drew on, the days got hotter and there was more news of Death Eater attacks in various places all over England.

Each time Harry read about a new attack he seemed to become more focused on killing Voldemort.

But the report that hit him harder than any other report was one that he read at the end of August.

Harry woke up at around ten in the morning on the day before he was due to go back to school and headed downstairs after he had gotten dressed.

When he reached the kitchen, the first thing Harry saw was the entire Weasley family crowded round the table and looking at a copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Harry, there's a report of another attack," Mr Weasley replied.

"Oh."

"The Prophet is saying that the attack was on Malfoy," Ron told him.

"He deserves it," Harry replied.

Ginny looked up at Harry angrily.

"He did not deserve it!"

"Yes he did Gin."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because he was going to kill Dumbledore! Voldemort told him to do it!" Harry shouted at Ginny.

"What! So he deserved this did he?" Ginny shouted back.

She then snatched the newspaper out of George's hands and threw it at Harry before walking briskly out of the kitchen.

Harry looked down at the paper and read the report.

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO STRIKES AGAIN!**_

_Today we can exclusively reveal that You-Know-Who was involved in another attack during the early hours of this morning._

_This is what must be the twentieth attack this month and You-Know-Who seemed to want to remind us that he is still out there as he did not send any of his followers to complete his task._

_He personally attacked Malfoy Manor and it's occupants shortly after three this morning._

_First he made Draco Malfoy, the teenage son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy watch as he tortured and then killed Narcissa Malfoy._

_You-Know-Who then tortured Draco Malfoy, seventeen, using a series of unforgivable curses._

_Mr Malfoy was taken to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries by aurors shortly after seven this morning._

_He is still currently being treated and it is still unclear where he will live after being released as his father is currently residing in Azkaban prison._

Harry finished reading the article then looked up at the remaining Weasley's and Hermione.

"Harry as much as I hate him, I don't think he deserved to have his mother killed," Hermione told him.

All Harry could do was nod at her in agreement.

He re read the article while everyone else went about their own business.

All Harry could think about was Voldemort and the fact that he had blatantly attacked one of his own Death Eaters.

He even found himself feeling rather sorry for Malfoy and he even wondered whether Malfoy was okay.

"What I don't get is why would he do it?" Ron asked.

"Do what?" Hermione replied.

"You-Know-Who. Why would he attack one of his own?"

Harry heard this and decided to tell them why he thought Voldemort attacked them.

"Malfoy wouldn't kill Dumbledore. He couldn't, it was like he froze so Snape did it. Then Malfoy's Dad didn't get the prophecy in fifth year did he plus he got caught and is still in Azkaban. I suppose Voldemort wanted to teach the Malfoy's a lesson."

Ron and Hermione thought about it for a few moments then they nodded.

"You had best go and talk to Ginny. She should have calmed down by now," Ron said to Harry.

Harry nodded, got up and walked out of the kitchen.

He knocked on Ginny's door and heard her shout, "what!"

"Apparently she is still mad," Harry whispered to himself.

He pushed the door open and saw her laying on her bed whilst the Muggle singer Eminem was playing in the background.

"Hey Gin," Harry said.

Ginny sat up on her bed and looked at Harry.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm sorry."

Ginny got up off her bed and walked to a CD player sat on her dresser.

She changed the CD and pressed play, soon enough the sound of Kelly Clarkson came out of it.

"Did you read it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah and you're right. No matter how much I hate him, no one should have to watch their mother die," Harry replied.

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry.

"I wish You-Know-Who wasn't alive then you would be just a normal teenager," she whispered.

"Ginny, why are you listening to Muggle music?" Harry asked.

"It's Hermione's. Some of it is really good like that Ebidem guy," she replied.

"Eminem. Yeah he's okay. Dudley used to play it all the time. Strange really, Hermione having a CD by Eminem. I didn't think that she would ever agree to him," Harry told her.

Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Anyway if we don't go downstairs soon then Ron will think that we're up to something," Harry said regretfully.

"Like what?"

"Sex. As much as I like you, I'm not ready to have your brother's kill me for sleeping with you just yet."

Harry and Ginny walked down the stairs and into the kitchen holding each other's hand.

When they were in the kitchen, both had to stifle laughs at the sight before them.

Ron and Hermione were stood in the middle of the kitchen participating in a rather heated kiss.

Ginny looked up at Harry and smirked before shouting, "RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron pulled away from Hermione and looked around the kitchen while saying, "sorry mum. We didn't mean to. It just happened."

When he got no response he turned round and came face to face with Ginny and Harry who by now were near enough to rolling around on the floor laughing.

Both Ron and Hermione had turned bright red and were looking sheepishly at Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny, we were um. We weren't doing anything really," Hermione tried to explain.

"Oh come on Hermione Granger, me and you both know that you have wanted this since fourth year," Ginny told her.

Hermione smiled and giggled at her.

"Can we forget that you ever saw this? You know carry on like we were before this happened?" Ron asked.

The other's nodded in agreement and went about their own business.

Needless to say that Harry and Ginny tried to avoid Ron and Hermione until dinner in fear of laughing at them again.

However news of Ron and Hermione's kiss did reach the ears of the other Weasley brothers through the means of Fred and George and their extendable ears.

As everyone sat down for dinner that night no one was prepared for the events that were going to unfold.

"So what did you do today Ron?" Mrs Weasley asked doing her usual 'ask the children what they were up to' routine.

"Hermione hopefully," George replied which made Harry laugh.

Ron looked up at Harry and George and shot them death glares.

"I played Quidditch with Harry mum. He was too busy thinking about Ginny and I won," Ron told Mrs Weasley.

Ginny erupted into a fit of giggles when she saw Ron's face which was by now as red as a lobster.

"Hey Ron?" George asked.

"Are you sure that you played Quidditch with Harry earlier? Only I could have sworn that it was Hermione you played with," Fred commented.

This last comment was the final straw for Hermione.

She stood up and looked at the twins.

"Honestly Fred, George! It was nothing! What happened between myself and Ronald was perfectly normal! You can't say that you haven't done anything like it before because I know perfectly well that you have! Why George, you were kissing girls in every corridor at Hogwarts and as for Fred! Well I walked in on you and Angelina participating in an activity that can produce children if it goes wrong!"

She looked around the table and saw that everyone had shut up.

Ron was still red but was now looking at her, Harry and Ginny were looking at Hermione in amazement, Fred was holding his head in his hands, George was looking at Fred smirking and Mrs Weasley was glaring at Fred.

She sighed then stormed out of the kitchen.

Once Hermione had shut the back door, everyone looked at Fred.

"FRED WEASLEY! YOU DID WITH WHAT WITH ANGELINA?" Mrs Weasley shouted in Fred's direction.

"We didn't do anything like that mum and even if we did we're both over the legal age," Fred explained calmly.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE OVER THE LEGAL AGE YOUNG MAN! JUST THINK OF THE EXAMPLE YOU ARE SETTING FOR YOUR SISTER!" Mrs Weasley scolded.

Ron had ignored the whole argument and had spent the whole time looking at the back door.

"I'm going to see if Hermione's okay," Ron said to no one in particular.

When he got no answer, he looked around and saw that his mother was still scolding his brother and that the other's were laughing at Fred's face which was turning redder with every word that Mrs Weasley said to him.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and got up from the table then made his way to the back door.

The last thing that Ron heard as he walked out of the door was Fred singing, "I'm sorry mama, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you cry but tonight Hermione's cleaning out my closet," and Ginny erupting into a fit of giggles.

Ron walked around the garden for a while looking for Hermione.

Eventually he found her sitting on the grass in the middle of the orchard where they play Quidditch.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and realised that she was crying.

"Hey."

Hermione sniffed, wiped her eyes then looked at Ron.

"Hey," she replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"As well as I can be. Is your mum really mad at Fred?"

"Kind of. She started yelling at him. She turned round and told him to think about the example he's setting Ginny. Then he sang one of those Enemin songs that you have."

Hermione thought of Mrs Weasley saying that to Fred and Fred replying with a song and smiled.

"Ron, it's Eminem. Kind of like the Muggle sweets M and M's," she said as she giggled.

"Now that's more like it. The smile and laugh that only Hermione can do is back," Ron told her.

Their heads had gotten dangerously near each other again just like they had in the kitchen.

Before they knew it they were kissing each other again.

After a few moments they pulled away from each other and blushed.

Ron stood up and held out his hand for Hermione.

"Shall we go back inside?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, took Ron's hand and pulled herself up.

Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist and together they walked back to the house.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	8. Chapter 7 Harry's Last Year Starts

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I recently found out that my nan found a lump in her breast and it kind of threw me off for a while and I didn't really want to do anything. But she had a biopsy today and it is cancerous but it's a very small lump. After I found out I had to do something to take my mind of it so I went into my room and watched Sleepy Hollow and finished the chapter. Some advice - whenever you find out something that can change your life watch a horror movie coz it takes your mind off it. Certainly worked while I watched Sleepy Hollow although I don't know exactly if that can be classed as a horror._

_Also another thing - 116 hits but only 2 reviews! Please I need to know whether you like this story. Please can you leave a review once you've read it even if it is just a "I love it/hate it" review._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 7 - Harry's Last Year Starts

A few days later, the Burrow was in an uproar as Harry, Ron and Ginny was rushing around remembering any forgotten spell books or items of clothing that weren't packed safely in their trunks yet.

While those three were upstairs checking that everything they needed was in their trunks, Hermione was downstairs in the kitchen talking to Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione, you will keep an eye on those two boys won't you? Make sure that they keep out of trouble. Especially Harry because if he gets into trouble he'll lose his Head Boy badge," Mrs Weasley said.

Hermione nodded and replied, "sure."

"Thank you dear. Oh and keep an eye on Ginny too. Although I'm thrilled about her and Harry, I'm just a tad worried that she'll fall behind on her schoolwork and we can't have that. Especially as it's the beginning of her NEWT years."

Hermione nodded again and grabbed a piece of toast and started to eat it.

"Mum, I'm all packed. I think Ron and Harry have gone back to sleep though," Ginny said as she sat down at the table.

"Okay Ginny. Those boys can be nightmares at times. Hermione can you go and see if Ron is awake please. And Ginny go and see if Harry's ready."

Both girls got up from the table and walked to Ron and Harry's bedrooms.

Once Ginny was in Harry's bedroom, she saw him asleep on his bed in nothing but his boxers.

Ginny smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Harry?"

Ginny got no answer so she decided to try a different approach.

She found her finger with the longest nail on it and slowly dragged it down Harry's chest while saying, "Harry, I'm completely naked and I want you right here, right now, actually I need you Harry."

Harry heard the word naked and shot awake almost immediately.

Ginny took one look at his face and started laughing.

"Hey, you're not naked. What do you want?" Harry whined.

"Get dressed. We're leaving for the station soon. Are you packed yet?"

Harry nodded and watched Ginny as she got up off the bed and walked seductively out ofthe door.

About fifteen minutes later both Harry and Ron appeared in the kitchen.

Harry looked at Ginny and both of them blushed as they remembered what happened in the bedroom.

"Okay, do you have everything? Badges? Books? Wands?" Mrs Weasley asked.

All four nodded.

Mrs Weasley smiled then said, "Harry, Ron and Hermione apparate to the platform. I'll be behind you with Ginny."

Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their trunks and thought of where they needed to be and apparated out of the kitchen.

When Mrs Weasley was satisfied that they had gone in one piece she held Ginny and Ginny's trunk then apparated to platform nine and three quarters.

Once everyone had appeared on platform nine and three quarters, Mrs Weasley rounded them up.

"Right don't lose each other. If you happen to do that then try and find each other on the train once it's left. Don't go looking on the platform," she said.

"Mum, we aren't eleven anymore. We're sixteen and seventeen," Ron whined.

"Ronald stop whining it makes you sound like an eleven year old. Think of what the first years must think of you!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny laughed and grabbed hold of their trunks simultaneously.

"Come on, we'd best find a compartment before they fill up," Harry remarked.

Mrs Weasley sniffed and looked at Ginny and Ron.

"Oh mum not here please. It's embarrassing," Ron whined again.

"But you've grown up so fast. It's your last year Ron. It only seems like it was yesterday that we were here waving you off for the first time," Mrs Weasley said whilst trying not to cry.

"Yeah Ron it only seems like it was yesterday that you had dirt on your nose and none of us bothered to tell you," Ginny told him whilst smiling.

"Shut up. Well you were too busy fawning over Harry that day to tell me I had dirt on my nose!" Ron replied.

Ginny blushed and looked at Harry who was smiling at the memory of a little red haired girl who had wanted to meet him on the platform that day.

"Okay stop fighting you two. I think it's time that you got on the train. Take care and be good all of you. No detentions otherwise your badges will get taken off you," Mrs Weasley told them sternly.

She hugged each teenager in turn and then made them get onto the train.

As the train left Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry walked along the carriages looking for an empty compartment but most of them were already occupied.

"Hey do you think Hannah Abbot and Malfoy came back?" Ron asked.

"I think Hannah's parents were adamant about her not returning when they withdrew her last year," Hermione replied.

Harry nodded then said, "maybe Malfoy got expelled after what happened."

Everyone nodded and saw Hermione stop in front of a compartment.

"I think this one's empty," she told them.

They opened the compartment door and saw Malfoy stretched out on one of the seats.

He raised his head enough so that he could see them and smirked.

"Well well, if it isn't Potty, Mudblood and the Weasels," he remarked.

"Apparently not," Harry said as he shot Malfoy a death glare and backed out of the compartment.

"Sorry Malfoy," Hermione muttered as she shut the door.

"Well I think that answers your question Ron," Ginny told him.

Ron nodded as they continued their search.

About thirty minutes later they had found an empty compartment and were sat down chatting.

"Are you two going to keep your relationship secret?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. I suppose we'll see how it goes. We'll still be together at school and say all the things that we would say if we were at the Burrow and if people find out then they'll have to live with it," Ginny replied.

Hermione looked up from the book that she was reading and looked at Harry.

"Harry, we'd best get ready and go to the prefect carriage for the meeting," she said.

Harry nodded then looked at Ron who had turned away deliberately and was now gazing out of the window because he knew what was coming next.

Harry smiled at his best friend then quickly kissed Ginny before getting up.

"I won't be long Gin."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can find something to do," Ginny replied while she smirked at Ron.

Ron glared at Ginny as Harry walked out of the compartment with Hermione.

After they had gotten changed into their uniforms and pinned their badges on to their robes, Harry and Hermione slowly walked along the train to the prefect's carriage.

Once they got there they sat down on a seat and Hermione smiled at Harry as he looked around in awe.

He saw that this carriage was a lot more comfortable compared to the other carriages.

It was also one big carriage without any compartments whereas the other carriages were split into two or three seperate compartments.

On the wall there was a picture of the school crest and the furniture was a deep red colour.

Harry stopped looking around and looked at Hermione.

"How come Ron isn't a prefect this year Mi?" he asked.

"McGonagall said that his grades weren't a good enough example for the younger students," Hermione replied.

"What and mine are?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, your's are better than Ron's. At least I don't have to keep telling you to do your homework. You do it of your own accord," Hermione told Harry.

Harry nodded then looked towards one of the windows and saw an owl furiously flapping it's wings trying to keep up with the train.

"Um Mi did you know that there's an owl outside?"

Hermione looked to where the owl was and gasped.

She ran to the window and let the bird fly in.

Hermione took the letter from the owl and opened it while the owl hooted then flew back out of the window.

Once she had read it she closed the window then looked at Harry and smiled.

"Welcome Harry to your first prefect meeting," she whispered.

Harry laughed and watched as she turned to the group.

Hermione got her wand out of her robes, raised it to her throat and muttered, "_Sonorus_."

Suddenly her voice was five times louder than her normal voice volume.

"COULD EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!" she said over all of the conversations that were going on in the carriage.

This made all of the prefects stop talking and look at Hermione who smiled and muttered, "_Quietus_."

"Thank you. I am Hermione Granger and you Head Girl this year and this is Harry Potter, your Head Boy," Hermione said.

All of the prefects clapped politely and one it had died down they looked expectantly back at Hermione.

"On a better note I have recieved an owl from Professor McGonagall and here are the nightly patrol duties for the prefects. Ravenclaws must patrol the area surrounding their common room and the Charms corridor. Hufflepuffs must patrol the area surrounding their common room and the History of Magic corridor. Gryffindors must patrol the area near their common room and the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor and finally Slytherins muts patrol the Dungeons and Entrance Hall. You should remember that patrolling the Entrance Hall also includes the Great Hall. Harry and I will cover all other areas.The rota alternates between the fifth, sixth and seventh years starting tomorrow night with the fifth years. Following the fifth years will be sixth years and so on. We will remind you when it is your turn to patrol. Patrolling hours are between six and seven pm. The password for the prefect's bathroom this year is 'Citrus Orange.' For those of you who do not know where the prefect's bathroom is it is situated on the fifth floor, fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. As you all know the curfew for students is nine pm. Any students out of their common rooms after nine should be reported to their Head of House or myself or Harry. Also could you please try to stay in pairs while patrolling and always be alert. Prefects also have to escort the first years to their house's common room straight after the feast. Finally you may rejoin your friends but could you also take the time to patrol the train every now and then reporting any misbehaviour to myself or Harry. Thank you."

As the prefects were leaving, Hermione looked at Harry and smiled.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"You were brilliant. Was all of that in the letter?" Harry replied.

"Yeah. It would have to be otherwise there would be nothing to say to the prefects. Are we going to do a quick patrol as we head back?"

Harry nodded his head and both of them walked out of the carriage and took a slow walk back to their compartment while stopping any misbehaviour on their way.

Once Harry and Hermione had reached their compartment they saw that it was pitch black outside.

They slid open the compartment door and came face to face with Ron.

"Oi watch it. I was just coming to find you two. I thought that you had gotten lost or something. What have you been doing?"Ron said feeling slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, we had to head the prefect meeting then we started to walk back and ran into Malfoy's goons terrorising a group of first years," Harry explained.

Harry looked to where Ginny was sprawled out on a seat and asked, "How long has Ginny been asleep?"

"She went off about half hour after you left. Perhaps you had best wake her up to say that you're back and to tell her to get changed into her robes," Ron told Harry.

Harry nodded and knelt down next to Ginny and started to whisper her name and shake her gently.

Hermione looked at Ron who was still in his Muggle clothes and frowned.

She then saw some empty Chocolate Frog wrappers and dozens of cards scattered everywhere.

"I see that you didn't use the time that you had on your own productively," she retorted.

"Yes I did! I helped Harry open his Chocolate Frogs!" Ron replied.

"Ron that isn't productive! You could have studied! NEWTs are coming up this year!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Is that all you think about Hermione? All you ever do is study!"

"Ronald Weasley you are so infuriating! Please just get out of my sight! Go and get your robes on! We'll be at Hogsmeade soon!"

"Yes mum," Ron muttered sarcastically as he walked out of the compartment.

While Ron and Hermione were having their latest argument, Harry was still having trouble waking Ginny up.

"Why won't she wake up Mi?" he asked.

"We were up late last night talking. Ginny's probably really tired. Now leave me alone because I need to catch up on my reading. I lost time because of those imbeciles from Slytherin."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked for his wand.

When he had found it he held it above Ginny's head and muttered, "_Aguamenti_."

Suddenly some water poured out of his wand and over Ginny's head.

She coughed and spluttered then woke up and looked Harry in the eye.

"Thanks, now I'll need to change and dry my hair Harry!" Ginny snapped as she got up and stomped out of the compartment.

When both Ron and Ginny had come back a few apologies were made and the rest of the journey was spent talking about the upcoming year and telling jokes.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	9. Chapter 8 Arriving at Hogwarts

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_Thanks to the following who reviewed the last chapter: raidee poynter, nlm2nd, rockingmastockings, lord van darkhammer, frenchpiment, harrypotter's-angel and oineby. But still I had 93 hits but only 8 reviews! Please review! And yes I know that the sorting hat's song sucks but I failed poetry in English at school._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 8 - Arriving at Hogwarts

Once the whole school had been transferred from Hogsmeade train station to Hogwarts the assembled in the Great Hall and sat down at their house tables waiting for the sorting to start.

"I wish they would hurry up! I'm hungry," Ron moaned.

Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes then opened their mouths to say something but fell quiet when they saw Professor Flitwick leading the first years into the Great Hall.

The first years stopped just before the staff table and watched bewildered as Flitwick placed a stool before them.

He then placed an extremely patched, dirty and frayed wizard's hat on the stool.

Everyone stared at the hat as it started to sing:

"_Over a thousand years ago,_

_When Hogwarts had just begun,_

_The four great founders didn't know,_

_How to sort the young,_

_Gryffindor took me off his head,_

_And said a spell that gave me brains,_

_Thus I now sort instead,_

_You will go to Gryffindor,_

_If you are brave and bold!_

_Or maybe you will go to Ravenclaw,_

_Where the wise and smart belong!_

_Slytherin only takes the cunning,_

_And Hufflepuff takes the rest!_

_So put me on, I'm never wrong!_

_I'll take a look inside your heads,_

_And tell where you belong!_"

Everyone in the hall applauded when the hat finished it's song and watched as Flitwick started to call the student's names so that they could be sorted.

Once the first years were sorted and seated at their tables, McGonagall stood up and started to speak, "welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few start of term notices to give out before we start eating our delicious feast! The Forbidden Forest is as the name suggests - forbidden to all students. All products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are banned from the school and any student caught with them will have the product confiscated and earn themselves a detention. Now we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her name is Professor Mia Kerrigan and the new Head of Slytherin is Professor Slughorn. Now let the feast begin!"

Professor McGonagall sat down as the students applauded the new teacher and as the food appeared on the tables.

The students began to eat and all around the hall there were many conversations going on, new students were intrducing themselves and many of the returning students were talking about what had happened at the end of last year and during the summer holidays.

But none of the conversations were as strange as the conversation Harry was having with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Don't you think that the new defense teacher looks familiar?" Hermione whispered as she helped herself to some sausages and mashed potato.

Harry looked at Hermione then looked at the defense teacher as he got a chicken leg.

"No. I've never seen her before in my life," Harry replied.

"But Harry it's almost as if she looks like Tonks. I mean look at her properly."

Harry looked at Professor Kerrigan and nearly choked on the piece of chicken that he was currently chewing as he saw the professor drop her fork and screw her face up in annoyance.

He swallowed the chicken and looked at Hermione.

"Okay, she does look like her but it doesn't necessarily mean that she's Tonks. She could just be someone who looks like her. Kind of like a Muggle celebrity lookalike."

"But if it is her what are you going to do about it? Maybe she's here to keep an eye on you again," Hermione told Harry.

Ron opened his mouth to say something when Hermione looked at him and said, "swallow Ronald. I don't want to see the contents of your mouth while you talk no matter how important you may think it is."

Ron rolled his eyes and swallowed his mouthful of roast beef, potatoes, peas and gravy.

"If she's here to keep an eye on Harry then shouldn't he find out why? He needed the protection when he was eleven not when he's seventeen and can look after himself," Ron said.

Ginny had kept quiet during the conversation and kept squeezing Harry's hand underneath the table whenever she knew that he would become angry.

"Oh Ronald, Harry needs protection now as much as he ever did when he was younger. You-Know-Who is stronger now and he won't settle down until either himself or Harry is dead."

"But Harry's of age now. He can use magic outside of school," Ron stated.

"And that's the problem. You-Know-Who knows that Harry is of age which gives him more reasons for coming after Harry," Hermione explained.

"You guys I don't think that this is the place nor the time to be discussing this subject. Please can we do it another time? It's upsetting Harry," Ginny told Ron and Hermione.

"But I haven't made my point yet," Hermione protested.

"Hermione! Please will you shut up! I am here you know!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione frowned at Harry then began to eat her meal.

For the rest of the feast Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione ate in silence.

After about two hours, Professor McGonagall stood up again and told the students to go to bed so that they would be wide awake for their lessons the next day.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	10. Chapter 9 Telling Neville

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_Thanks to the following who reviewed:_

_frenchpiment - Yeah the song wasn't that great but I failed the poetry part of English. I did try my hardest and it took me 2 hours to do that lol. And I'm sorry that it was short. This one is longer though._

_lily 101 - You did review the last chapter, thank you for reviewing chapter 7 (i think it was 7). At the time of updating I was having an argument with my brother and must have forgot to put you in. I am so very sorry. I won't do it again._

_r a i d e e p o y n t e r_

_Oineby - I really don't know if Hermione says Voldemort. I'm not really a fan of Hermione she annoys me but I did try and look through the books to see if she did and I couldn't find out whether she did or not. I do know that she says You-Know-Who in book 4 because there's an excerpt of it on my calendar._

_Also I had 4 reviews but 51 hits. Please review. I'm one of those people who need to know what you think! But thanks again to those who did review._

_And I was going to wait to update this but I am going to see Kelly Clarkson on the 25th February (saturday) and I'm excited now so come friday I'm going to be too excited to sit still let alone update. I have waited for this concert for so long, Kelly Clarkson is my idol._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 9 - Telling Neville

Over the next couple of days both Harry and Hermione were settling into their school routines and their duties as Head Boy and Girl.

First they would get up in the mornings and attend breakfast, then they would attend their morning lessons, they would then have lunch and attend afternoon lessons, then it would be dinnertime and they would go to their common room to get a head start on their homework before going out to patrol the hallways and finally after their patrol duties they would finish their homework before going to bed - all in all very long and very tireing.

One thursday afternoon while Harry was doing his homework, the portrait to the Head Boy and Girl's common room slammed open and Hermione stormed in looking very angry.

Harry looked up from his potions homework and saw Hermione pulling various pieces of parchment and books out of her bag.

"Mi, what's wrong?" Harry asked very concerned.

"Ron! That's what's wrong! I simply asked if he had started his homework yet and he bit my head off! I've had it with that boy! I'm never helping him again!" Hermione shouted furiously.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Harry asked quietly afraid that Hermione might shout at him again.

Hermione nodded her head and forced a smile at Harry.

"Thank you Harry. But we hardly ever see him anymore because we're so busy. When are you going to get time to go down to the tower?"

"I'm going down now. I have no homework and I haven't seen Ginny since the feast apart from mealtimes and even then that's only for ten minutes. She'll start thinking that I'm ignoring her. It'll be okay Mi. I'll make Ron see some sense, it's something that only a guy can do. See we do have our uses," Harry joked.

Hermione laughed and gave Harry a hug.

"Thanks Harry."

Harry grinned at her and walked through the portrait hole.

As he walked through the castle, Harry wrestled with the thoughts that he had been thinking all day.

As he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry decided to ask Ginny about the thoughts that he had been having.

Harry told the password to the portrait and sighed as he waited for it to swing open before stepping through.

As it shut Harry looked around the common room and took in the sights and smells of the room where he had spent his last six school years.

As he looked around his eyes settled on his girlfriend sitting by the fire and he watched as she talked animatedly to her friends.

One of Ginny's friends nudged her and nodded towards Harry when she asked what was wrong.

Ginny turned her head towards Harry and ran to him squealing when she saw him.

"Hey, what's with the greeting Gin?" Harry asked grinning.

"I've missed you. Isn't a girl allowed to miss her boyfriend especially when he's very handsome and goes by the name of Harry Potter. I get worried about you. When I don't see you I keep thinking that someone's got you or something. Where have you been anyways?" Ginny replied smiling.

"I've been doing the patrols and trying to do my homework as well as that. I've been very busy since we got back. I've missed you too. Can we go for a walk?" Harry said.

Ginny nodded and walked back over to her friends to say goodbye.

While she was doing that, Ron walked over to Harry and spoke to him.

"Oh my god, well if it isn't Mr high and mighty himself. To what do we owe this pleasure Mr Head Boy sir?" Ron joked.

Harry laughed at Ron and said, "I came down to see Ginny but did you know that Hermione's up in our dormitory crying because you bit her head off. Why did you shout at her? You know that she's just trying to help you pass your NEWTs."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked very guilty.

"Please Ron, say sorry to her, she's miserable. Don't let something as stupid as this break your friendship up," Harry pleaded.

By this time Ginny had walked back over to them and was stood next to Harry frowning at Ron.

"What have you done to Hermione now Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I shouted at her. Now she's crying in her dormitory but I didn't mean to Gin," Ron replied sadly.

Ginny nodded and looked at Harry.

"Are we going for this walk or do we have to stay here and comfort Ronald?" she asked.

"We're going. Go and tell Hermione that you're sorry Ron or it won't get solved at all and you'll spend the rest of the year not talking to each other," Harry said.

Ron nodded and watched as Harry and Ginny walked out of the common room hand in hand.

As Harry and Ginny walked through the castle grounds towards the lake Ginny asked him how he was feeling.

"I keep thinking about the same thing. It's driving me insane Gin," Harry replied.

Ginny looked up at Harry with her brown eyes and said, "what do you keep thinking about Harry? You know you can tell me."

Harry sighed and said, "do you think I should tell Neville?"

"About what?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked around and whispered in her ear.

"About the prophecy?"

Ginny gasped and looked at her boyfriend.

"Why would you want or need to tell Neville for?" Ginny asked.

"He has a right to know. It could have easily been him with this hanging over his head instead of me," Harry replied.

"But it isn't him Harry. I don't understand why you want to tell him. Remember when you found out? It kind of made you go mental for a few days. It could do that to Neville."

"I understand that but what if in the war Voldemort manages to kill me and then decides to go after Neville to erase everything to do with the prophecy."

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry.

"Okay Harry. If you really must tell him then go and tell him. But don't you dare think that you're going to come running to me afterwards because I won't give it to you!" Ginny said loudly.

"For Merlin's sake Gin! Why did you say that? You're my girlfriend! You're supposed to comfort me!" Harry replied.

"NOT WHEN YOU SCREW ONE OF MY FRIENDS OVER BY TELLING HIM ABOUT SOME DUMB PROPHECY THAT COULD RUIN HIS LIFE!" Ginny shouted at Harry.

Harry looked down at the floor and said, "Gin I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Please forgive me."

"I don't know if I can Harry. You can tell him if it really means that much to you but can you leave me alone for a few days while I clear my head?"

Harry nodded then kissed Ginny softly before muttering, "love you."

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry.

"Come on. If we don't go back up together then everyone will know that something has happened between us," Ginny said.

Harry nodded and they walked back to the Gryffindor common room together.

When they were inside the room, Harry and Ginny said goodbye to each other and went their seperate ways.

Ginny rejoined her friends who immediately started to question her about her walk with Harry and Harry walked slowly to where Neville was sitting.

"Neville, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded and followed Harry up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"I just want to cut to the chase. Neville there was a prophecy made shortly before I was born. I found out what it said at the end of fifth year. It said 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.' After I heard it Dumbledore told me that it might not have been me," Harry explained.

Neville looked at Harry very shocked.

"My birthday is in July, my parents escaped You-Know-Who three times. Are you saying that it could have been me?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head.

"Yes it could have been you but Voldemort marked me as his equal not you. I just wanted you to know so you could watch your back."

Neville looked at Harry again and nodded.

"Thanks Harry."

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	11. Chapter 10 More Felix Felicis

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_Thanks to the following who reviewed - _

_lily 101 - That's cool about your sister. I know what it's like too. It's either my brother annoying me or my gorgeous niece. And I'm glad you like the story._

_frenchpiment - I love Kelly too. She's my idol! And when I heard that she was coming to the UK for a tour I just HAD to get tickets for me and my stepniece. Omg she was soooooo amazing. It was the bestconcert I have ever been to. I have been obssessed with her ever since she released Since U Been Gone over here. She sang all the songs from the Breakaway album except for You Found Me and Where Is Your Heart and she sang The Trouble With Love Is, Miss Independant and Low as well as a new song from album 3! I got some pretty cool pictures too so if you ever wanna see them then email me and I'll send them to you._

_CoolerDan - I know that I have the wrong birth/death dates but when I wrote the sequel to this I either didn't know the dates or I was actually too lazy to look them up so I made them up._

_Anyways if you all read the reply to frencpiment's review then you'll know that Kelly Clarkson was absolutely amazing! I loved every minute of the concert even though it was way too short! And me and my stepniece are already planning the next one! We started as soon as Kelly opened her mouth and started singing. As you've probably guessed we are both HUGE Kelly fans!_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 10 - More Felix Felicis

A few days later, Hermione was eating her breakfast when she noticed that Harry was shoving his food around his plate with his fork while he stared at Ginny.

"Harry, have you still not made up with her?" she asked.

Harry looked up at Hermione and saw that as well as her, Ron, Seamus and Dean were also looking at him with looks of concern on their faces.

"No. She asked me to leave her alone for a few days. I thought that she would come to me. I don't know why she got angry in the first place Neville's fine isn't he." Harry replied miserably.

"He's fine Harry. He's walking around as if he didn't know about it," Ron told him.

"But Harry why don't you make the first move. She's chased you for five years. You should run after her for a change," Hermione said.

"Yeah give her some roses and chocolate. You know girly things and keep apologising then she'll fall back in love with you and the make up sex will be amazing," Seamus said.

Harry blushed and looked at Seamus who laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you haven't. You have slept with her haven't you?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Why? Even I'd sleep with her if she offered. She's one of the most fittest girls in sixth year," Dean said.

"We want it to be special. Not some awkward fumbling around."

Dean and Seamus laughed and looked at Ron who was sending Dean death glares.

"Well well, the boy-who-lived is still a virgin. What do you make of that Ron?"

"He'd better stay that way while he's going out with my sister otherwise he will never be able to reproduce or even participate in the activity. And you keep talking about my sister like that Thomas and you'll find the same thing happening to you!" Ron said angrily.

Harry looked back at Ginny who was now talking to a boy from Ravenclaw.

He dropped his fork onto his plate and looked at Hermione.

"I'm going. I'll see you in class," he said as he got up and walked away from the table.

As he walked past Ginny he glared at her which made her stop talking and look at her blonde haired friend.

Ginny's friend shrugged her shoulders and continued to talk.

Ginny looked at the doors to the Great Hall and said to her friend, "Felicity, I'm so sorry I have to go and see what's wrong with him. Sorry Luke."

She too got up and walked out of the doors.

As soon as she was in the hallway she ran to Gryffindor Tower to look at the Marauder's Map.

When she had found it she put her wand to the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Once the map had revealed itself she scanned it for Harry's name and saw that he was in an unused classroom near the Charms corridor and he wasn't alone.

As Ginny ran through the corridors she kept checking the map for Harry's name.

"If she thinks she's going to steal my boyfriend then that little hussy has got another thing coming. I'll kill her then resurrect her so I can make her death more painful before she gets her grubby little mitts on him!" Ginny muttered angrily.

Finally after ten minutes of running Ginny reached the Charms corridor, she stopped running and walked calmly to the door of the classroom.

She saw that it was ajar and stood outside listening to the conversation that was going on inside.

"Come on Harry I know you want me. Who doesn't want me?" a girl said.

"No I don't want you. In case you haven't noticed I already have a girlfriend. I love her and I always will love her," Harry replied.

"But don't you want to play the field first before you settle down? I know for a fact that Ginny doesn't love you. She's always talking about the next heart she's going to break in our dormitory. Unfortunately that next heart is yours."

"No I don't want to play the field. Look... what's your name again?"

"Brionna."

"Look Brionna -" Harry started before he was interupted.

"Oh please call me Bri Harry. All my friends call me Dani."

"Okay. Look Bri, I know that Ginny loves me. She doesn't even talk about our relationship to her friends let alone the girls in her dormitory. Our relationship is private. What are you doing?"

By now Ginny had heard enough so she pushed the door open and stood in the doorway.

She watched as a short, skinny girl with long brown, wavy hair walked towards Harry.

As the girl walked forwards, Harry walked backwards while looking for a way out because he knew that he would soon hit the wall.

"Oi you whorebag! What do you think you are doing?" Ginny shouted.

The girl jumped and turned around to come face to face with Ginny.

"Ginny, hi!" she exclaimed in a sickly sweet tone of voice.

"Oh no, don't you dare 'hi' me! What were you doing?"

"I was talking to Harry," the girl said innocently.

"Oh just talking were you? Are you sure that you weren't trying to seduce my boyfriend?" Ginny asked.

The girl muttered something and looked at the floor.

"Exactly! Merlin you are pathetic Brionna Culver! If I catch you anywhere near my boyfriend again then I won't hesitate to hex you until you are unrecognisable! Do I make myself clear?"

Brionna looked at Ginny and smirked before saying, "perfectly."

"Good. Now go before any points get taken off," Ginny told her.

She began to walk out of the classroom but stopped and sneered, "contrary to what you may think Ginny I will have the boy-who-lived."

Ginny went to run after her so that she could hex her but was stopped by Harry when he grabbed her arms.

Ginny turned around and looked at Harry.

"Why were you in here with Bri?" she asked.

"I wasn't in here with her. She followed me. I came here to think about us. If there is an 'us' anymore," Harry told his girlfriend.

"Of course there's an 'us'. I love you Harry, don't believe a word that Bri says. If I catch that tramp near you again I'll kill her. She only wants sex and she's already done it with most of the sixth year boys in Gryffindor. Come on."

Ginny held her hand out for Harry to take and they walked out of the classroom to their classes.

Once the day was over, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione met each other in their corner of the common room as it was now known by the rest of the students in Gryffindor house.

"I was thinking, do you think Slughorn would make us some lucky potion? It worked when the Death Eaters attacked us last year so it might work in the battle with Voldemort," Harry said.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and looked at Ron.

"Dunno," Ron replied.

"What's lucky potion?" Ginny asked.

"Felix Felicis. It makes the drinker become lucky. It's what you drank last year," Harry explained.

"Hasn't Slughorn taught you about it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"We could ask him. He's not doing anything now. He's probably planning his next party for the Slug Club," Ron said.

They all got up and walked slowly out of the common room.

When they reached Slughorn's office they knocked on the door and opened it.

"How can I help you four?" Slughorn asked smiling as they walked into the room.

"Well Professor, we were wondering if you could help us with our preparations for the final battle against You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I will help Miss Granger. I would love to," Slughorn replied.

Ginny smiled at Harry and squeezed his hand.

"Could you make us some Felix Felicis?" Harry asked.

Slughorn's expression changed from happy to unhappy when he heard Harry's request.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to do it. Not after what happened last year."

"It worked though didn't it," Ron argued.

"I'm not going to deny that it worked Mr Weasley but I am not going to help you by making Felix Felicis. Now go back to your common rooms please," Slughorn said defensively.

As they were walking back to the tower Harry and Ron looked at each other then at Hermione.

"Hermione you make it," Ron said.

"No Ronald. It's extremely complex and I could get it wrong."

"But you did the Polyjuice Potion in second year. Come on Hermione you can do it. Please for Harry."

Hermione sighed and said, "okay but it'll take six months to brew. If I start right away I could have it ready by the end of April."

* * *

_Please review. I got like 3 reviews for the last chapter but I got 72 hits on it!_


	12. Chapter 11 Harry's Outburst

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed: _

_adj7 - I just liked the idea of Ginny being a bitch. I dunno I think it's coz I can be one when I want to be and we have the same star sign. Her birthday is August 11th whereas mine is August 10th. Leo's can be known as firey people with short tempers. She also wants to understand a lot of things that Harry's going through but can't because she hasn't really been in a situation like that before so she got angry with herself more than Harry and just took it out on him. And I made Harry take the stuff she was saying because he has never been loved by anyone and really doesn't know what love is so he wouldn't know what to do in a situation like that. Thanks for reviewing._

_lily101 - You did review last chapter. And yes Hogwarts does have it's fair share of problems like any normal school would. Thanks for reveiwing._

_frenchpiment - I agree it does suck that this story doesn't have as many reviews as One Night Can Change Everything because I actually like this one better than that. You found me was one of the first songs I heard of hers. My best friend who lives in America sent me that and Where is your heart via MSN and I nearly cried when she didn't sing it because I like it too. Whenever I hear those songs I think of my best friend. So really I have her to thank for introducing me to Kelly because if she had never sent me them then I wouldn't know who she is. But back to the story - please don't hate me for this chapter! I'm begging you! Thanks for the review._

_r a i d e e p o y n t e r - I will keep updating. Thanks for the review._

_Anyways I know it's been ages since I last reviewed but I hate writer's block again and I had a chest infection which then went on to be a torn muscle in my chest. So I haven't been in a writing mood for at least 3 weeks. Oh and please don't hate me for what happens in this chapter. It has to happen. It's all part of the plot. And please remember to review. I only had 4 reviews but 131 hits on the chapter. Please it only takes 2 seconds! And this would have been up last night but the document manager didn't want to upload my document. hehe.

* * *

_

Chapter 11 - Harry's Outburst

As October turned into November, Harry was struggling with his workload.

All he ever seemed to do was go to classes, do his homework, patrolling the corridors and go to his extra defence lessons, he hardly ever saw Ginny anymore.

One evening before he went to one of his extra lessons, Harry went to Gryffindor Tower to see Ginny.

When he got there he found Ginny talking to her friends and walked over to her.

"Guess who," Harry said as he placed his hands over Ginny's eyes.

"Stop it," Ginny snapped.

Harry took his hands away from her eyes and looked at Ginny feeling rather puzzled at why she snapped at him.

"Gin?"

Ginny looked at him and said, "oh so Harry Potter _can _find time to come and see his girlfriend."

Ginny gave Harry a dirty look and walked briskly out of the common room and up to the girl's dormitories.

One of Ginny's friends looked at Harry.

"She's been really upset you know. She thought that you believed what Bri said and didn't want anything to do with her anymore. I've heard her crying at night, she really loves you," she said.

"I have been busy. I am Head Boy and the workload is very exhausting. I would never believe what Bri said. Can you go and get her for me Felicity? I'll be in my old dormitory waiting for her," Harry said.

Felicity nodded and disappeared up the stairs to the dormitory that she shared with Ginny.

When she was inside the circular room, Felicity saw Ginny sat on her bed looking at pictures of herself and Harry while silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Ginny?" Felicity asked.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?" Ginny wailed.

"He loves you very much. Come on Gin, wipe those tears. Harry's waiting to speak to you," Felicity told Ginny.

"Where is he waiting Felicity?"

"In your brother's dormitory."

Ginny wiped her eyes and wandered out of the dormitory.

As Ginny got nearer to Ron's dormitory she felt more and more nervous as she thought about Harry and what he might say to her.

When she reached the door, she pushed it open and saw Harry sat on his old bed.

"Harry, I'm sorry I snapped at you," Ginny told him.

She sat down on the bed and looked at Harry.

"That's okay Gin. I really should have put time aside for you. I never knew that being Head Boy would be this hectic. I'm sorry Ginny," Harry explained.

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry.

Whilst Ginny was hugging him Harry tilted her face up and kissed her.

Suddenly Ginny pulled away and looked at Harry.

"What was that for?"

"Gin you're not going to like what I'm about to say," Harry said quietly.

Ginny looked at Harry and frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I think we should break up," Harry said nervously.

"Why?" Ginny demanded.

Harry looked at Ginny confused.

"Why Harry? Please don't tell me that it's you being noble again. I've told you before I don't care if he comes after me," Ginny told him.

"Part of it is because of that. I don't want you to get hurt but the other part is that this week has been murder. I think I'm too busy for a girlfriend right now no matter how much I love you. You'd just end up being neglected."

Ginny glared at Harry and stood up facing him.

"TOO BUSY! TOO BUSY! HARRY JAMES POTTER THAT IS THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE EVER!" Ginny shouted.

Harry stood up as well and faced Ginny.

"WHAT? I'M PATHETIC? GINNY I AM NOT PATHETIC! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S PATHETIC GINEVRA WEASLEY!"

"HOW? HOW AM I PATHETIC?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FOLLOWED ME AROUND FOR FOUR YEARS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS IN LOVE WITH ME WHEN I WAS TEN! HOW'S THAT FOR PATHETIC!" Harry shouted back.

Ginny's eyes welled up with tears and she started sobbing.

"You know what Harry? I can't believe I love you because you're being so cold to me. I don't want to know you anymore. We're through," she sobbed.

Ginny ran out of the dormitory and up to her own dormitory.

Once Ginny had gone, Harry started to wreck the room.

When it was well and truly trashed Harry stomped down the stairs into the common room.

Harry stepped off the last step and looked around the room and saw everyone looking at him whilst wondering what had gone on in the dormitory.

"Shows over," he said before walking towards the portrait hole.

When Harry reached the head's dormitory he slammed the portrait hole shut and themself onto a sofa and started to cry.

Hermione heard the noise and came out of her bedroom to see what was going on.

When she saw Harry she rushed over to the sofa and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Harry what's wrong?" she asked.

"Me and Ginny broke up. We had an argument and she dumped me," Harry said and between sobs.

"I'm sure you'll make up. You two really love each other and she'll realise that she misses you soon enough. Are you going to your defence lesson with Professor Kerrigan today?"

Harry sniffed and nodded.

"What time does it start?"

Harry looked at a clock and said, "in five minutes."

Hermione smiled at Harry as he got up and walked out of their common room whilst wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his robes.

When Harry arrived at his defence lesson he was ten minutes late.

"Sorry Professor Kerrigan. I was talking to Hermione," he said as he walked into the classroom.

"That's okay Harry. I should think that being Head Boy is keeping you rather busy," a male voice said.

Harry looked at Professor Kerrigan and saw Lupin stood behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Well Harry, Professor Kerrigan isn't who she says she is," Lupin said.

"She's Tonks isn't she?" Harry demanded.

Lupin looked at Kerrigan and frowned.

"How did you find out and how long have you known?"

"Since the sorting. She dropped her fork and screwed her nose up. Hermione was the person who picked up on it. But I don't particularly care about telling you how I know. What I want to know is why."

"Why what?" Tonks replied.

"Quit playing around! And for Merlin's sake make yourself look normal!" Harry shouted.

"I can't Harry. If another student walked by and saw me like it I would be rumbled," Tonks explained.

"Why are you here?"

"McGonagall asked me to be here. She told the governor's that if they let her open Hogwarts then she would have an auror here. But we need to get on with the lesson otherwise we'll be here all night. I know why Snape killed Dumbledore," Tonks said wanting to change the subject.

Harry looked at Tonks and said, "why?"

"Why do you think Snape killed him?" Lupin asked.

"Because Malfoy couldn't," Harry replied.

"Exactly!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Narcissa Malfoy made Snape make an unbreakable vow that if any circumstances should Malfoy not be able to kill Dumbledore then Snape would do it. Now why do you think Dumbledore's hand turned black?" Lupin explained.

"I don't know. I thought it was because he was old."

"The Horcrux did it. They affect people in different ways. The diary posessed Ginny, the ring turned Dumbledore's hand black. We now know that the opal necklace that cursed Katie Bell was a posession of Ravenclaw and that it is also a Horcrux. But we'll destroy it at a later time," Lupin said.

"What do you think is meant by 'the power the Dark Lord knows not'. What do you have that he doesn't have?" Tonks asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders not really wanting be there.

"Love Harry. You can love and you have people that you love you in return. I'm sure Ginny would help you in the battle."

"No she won't," Harry said glumly.

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"We broke up. End of story. I'm going to prove to everyone that I am not a pushover. I will kill Voldemort then maybe I can actually get on with my life. Maybe then I could get back together with Ginny and settle down."

Tonks smiled and looked up at Lupin who was feeling rather proud at the young man that Harry had grown up to be.

Harry saw Lupin staring at him and said, "what? Do I have something on my face?"

Lupin shook his head and Tonks started to look troubled.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Harry asked knowing that if someone didn't answer then his temper would get the better of him.

"Well, you see," Tonks started.

"Harry please don't get angry about this but Malfoy wants to work for the Order. He says that he only went along with the Death Eater stuff because his father forced him to," Lupin said.

They both watched as Harry's face got redder and redder as he thought about the news that he had just been told.

"Harry say something!" Tonks exclaimed.

"When?" Harry replied angrily.

"When what?"

"When did he decide this?"

"At the beginning of September," Lupin said.

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE ISN'T ANOTHER SNAPE?" Harry shouted.

"We made him drink Veritaserum then questioned him while under the influence of the potion," Tonks explained.

Harry shook his head violently when he hard this.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE LETTING HIM JOIN! DOES HE HAVE A DARK MARK? I'LL BE WILLING TO BET ANYTHING THAT HE HAS!"

"No, we checked for that. He told us that if he had succeeded in killing Dumbledore he would have got it then. Harry just think about it, we won't tell him where Headquarters are. He'll just take part in the fighting and the meetings that take place at school. It seems as though he wants to change," Lupin explained.

"I'M NOT LISTENING TO THIS CRAP!" Harry shouted as he stood up.

"Harry, think about it please," Tonks pleaded.

Harry shook his head and walked out of the classroom.

A couple of minutes later, Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room and panted as he looked for Ron and Hermione.

He couldn't find either of them but he saw Ginny sat by the fireplace with her friends Bri, Felicity and Katie.

He walked over to them and said, "do you know where Ron and Hermione are?"

Ginny looked at one of her friends and said, "Katie please tell him that Ron and Hermione are waiting for him in the Head's common room."

Katie sighed and started to repeat what Ginny had said but was cut off by Harry.

"I heard what she said. There's no need to repeat it Katie. Thanks."

When Harry got to his common room he sat down and told Ron and Hermione what had been said about Malfoy.

Once he had finished explaining Harry looked at them and frowned.

"I can't believe that Malfoy wants to help the Order. It must be a ploy to keep himself out of Azkaban," Hermione said.

Ron nodded along then said, "there is no way that I am going to make friends with that ferret!"

"They told me to think about it then get back to them if I think it's okay. Like that's ever going to happen," Harry said angrily.

Ron and Hermione nodded and looked at Harry not knowing if they should voice their opinions about the sudden change in Malfoy's behaviour around the school as he had withdrew into himself a lot and stopped bullying a lot of the other students including Hermione, Ron and Harry.

* * *

_Please read and review. It takes 2 seconds. Even if you hate it._


	13. Chapter 12 Harry's First Mistake

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed:_

_raiza poynter - No I checked and on JK's site it says that her name is Ginevra. But thanks for the review._

_frenchpiment - I'm glad that you're not mad and that you think it's good. Thanks fgor the review._

_I don't know how long it will be before I update again coz basically I found out today that the cancer my nan has is terminal and we're looking at months and not years left. At the moment I'm writing this while I'm crying coz it just hit me that she's going to die so I'm not really in the mood to write. I did though write 2 new one shots and put them up so while I'm not here please read and review those and review this. And I got 80 hits for the last chapter but 2 reviews so what happened to the other 78? A few I know why they sometimes don't review but everyone else! Please review it will make me feel better and want to write. Oh and I've misplaced my floppy disk with this story on so I'm currently using the rough version to update with.

* * *

_

Chapter 12 - Harry's First Mistake

As November was drawing to a close, Harry had finally managed to control his schoolwork and Head Boy duties which allowed him to spend more time with his friends.

On evening as he was reaching the half way point during one of his defence lesson with Tonks, she suddenly broke down into floods of tears.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Tonks what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me. Do you want to tell me the real reason why Lupin isn't here?"

Tonks shook her head and blew her nose.

Harry sighed and sat down next to Tonks.

"Tonks what happened?" Harry asked.

"Me and Remus broke up. He said that I was too young for him and that he's too dangerous to be around let alone live with. Harry do you mind if we leave the rest of the lesson? You could do with some extra time and I need to sort myself out otherwise I won't be fit to teach tomorrow," Tonks explained miserably.

Harry nodded then slowly walked out of the classroom leaving Tonks to her own devices.

When Harry was inside Gryffindor Tower he looked for Ron.

Once he found him he asked to speak to him in private and Ron followed to Harry to a dark corner of the common room.

"Hey Ron, do you mind if I sleep in your dormitory tonight? I don't want to sleep in mine. It gets lonely and I haven't really spent time with you since we got back," Harry asked.

"Sure you can Harry. Your bed is still there and no one sleeps in it so it's still yours," Ron replied.

Harry muttered a thank you and made his way upstairs.

Meanwhile Brionna Culver was laying on Dean Thomas' bed smirking at the thought of another notch on her bed post.

She knew that all of the girls in the school thought of her as a cheap tart and all of the boys thought her as easy.

Maybe that was why most of the sixth year boys had gone to her when they wanted to lose their virginity.

But this wasn't the first time that she had slept with Dean, they had been doing this for months.

There was no sexual attraction in it nor were they boyfriend and girlfriend - this was just pure casual sex, a way that they both could get laid regularly which of course didn't really apply to Brionna seeing as she'd had Draco Malfoy the previous day.

Brionna sighed and started to think about the one notch that she wanted on her bed post the most - a certain ebony haired seventh year Gryffindor that went by the name of Harry Potter.

There was a rumour going around the school that he - yes Harry Potter was still a virgin at the tender age of seventeen years old and she wanted that, she wanted his virginity.

She sighed again and got off the bed to go into the bathroom to have a shower.

While she was in the shower she continued to think about Harry.

After she had showered Brionna walked back into the dormitory with just a towel covering her and she caught sight of Harry Potter laying on his old bed.

"Ahem."

Brionna turned round and faced Harry.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"You do realise that this is a boy's dormitory don't you?" Harry asked whilst trying not to look at the scantily clad Brionna.

"Of course I do Harry. The um, the girl's showers aren't working and Dean told me to use these ones."

"Was that before, after or while you shagged him?" Harry asked coolly.

Brionna looked at Harry and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Harry."

"Face it Bri. You're a tart. You use guys for sex, just so you can get laid and I don't care if you're my best mate's little sister's friend either, you need to know it," Harry said truthfully.

Brionna looked at Harry completely godsmacked.

Harry got up off his bed and walked towards her whilst Brionna followed him with her eyes.

"You're just saying that because my friend won't give you the key to her heart after what you said to her. You're so bitter because the one girl that you want most, you know you can't have. I doubt Ron would ever let you go near her again even if you are his best friend," Brionna said smirking.

Harry glared at her.

"How dare you."

"Face it Harry. You're hung up on Ginny Weasley but she doesn't like you like that anymore. In fact I think she hates you more now than she did in the summer holidays. Look around you, there's loads of girls that want you. Especially one in particular," Brionna said as she ran a finger down Harry's cheek.

"Really? And here I was thinking that they only wanted to have Harry Potter the boy-who-lived," Harry said sarcastically.

"Of course Harry. People want to know the real Harry not Harry Potter," she replied as she ran her finger over his scar which made him shiver.

Brionna moved closer to Harry so that their bodies were touching and let her towel slip a bit.

"Mmm excited are we Mr Potter?" she said seductively as Harry looked at the towel and what it was now revealing.

Harry gulped and moved in to kiss her.

Soon enough they had both torn their clothes off and were laying on the bed doing things that Harry had only dreamed of doing with Ginny.

After they had both reached their climax Harry took a shower whilst Brionna lay on the bed thinking about her newest notch on her bed post.

As Harry walked out of the bathroom he looked at Brionna and said, "no one finds out about this especially Ginny," before walking out of the dormitory.

A few days later, Harry found that he was spending each night pacing his dormitory or the common room which ended up in him getting hardly any sleep.

When he paced, Harry would think about everything that had happened in his short but eventful life, things such as Ginny, breaking up with Ginny, his parents, Sirius, Voldemort and the Horcruxes.

Often Harry woke Hermione up and it had started to worry her because she felt that she could never get up and go and talk to Harry because he might think that she was prying into his life.

She knew that Harry wasn't getting any sleep whatsoever just by the way that he looked in the mornings and how much his schoolwork was suffering and had even contemplated about going to see Madam Pomfrey to see if she could help Harry get some sleep.

The only thing that made her not go to Madam Pomfrey was the thought of Harry's nightmares, the only people that knew about those were herself, the Weasley's, Professor McGonagall and Voldemort himself, besides she wasn't entirely sure that Harry was still having them because he hardly told her anything these days.

Hermione knew that the only way to get to the bottom of Harry's sleepless nights would be to talk to Harry.

But she didn't know what Harry's reaction would be to her asking questions about him pacing every night and to her knowing about the lack of sleep he was having at the present time.

The following night Hermione sat in bed reading a book while she waited for Harry to get up as he usually did and go into the common room.

Sure enough at around one thirty, she heard the familiar footsteps that belonged to her best friend.

Hermione waited for a few minutes then got up and slowly walked out of her dormitory and into the common room that she shared with Harry.

She stood in the doorway and watched as Harry muttered to himself while he paced the length of the room over and over again.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry stopped pacing when he heard her voice and turned to look at Hermione.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked again.

Harry sat down and gestured for Hermione to come and join him.

Hermione walked into the common room and sat down next to him.

"Talk to me Harry. I know you do this every night. I've heard you," she told him.

Harry sighed and laid back against the sofa.

"The need is there, I know I need to go to sleep but my body just won't give in. So I give up and come in here to think about things. Tonight I was thinking about the Horcruxes and what if there wasn't any and my life was normal," Harry explained.

"Harry, your problem is that you give up too easily. Keep trying and if that doesn't work then go to Madam Pomfrey. She doesn't ask too many questions. Come on close your eyes," Hermione replied.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes while Hermione stroked his hair.

Within five minutes of her starting to do this Harry was asleep.

Hermione stood up and put a blanket over Harry.

She then kissed his forehead before whispering, "sweet dreams Harry," and going back to bed.

* * *

_Please review it takes 2 seconds. I need it to make me feel better! And my friend isn't really a slut in real life. She wanted me to write the character like that._


	14. Author's Note!

A/N:

Sorry I haven't updated lately but I have been very busy and I have hardly any time to write because I recently found out that the Post Office I work in is being closed so I'm taking all the hours available so I know I've got money to last until I get a new job. Plus I've been planning my holiday to Florida which is now only 50 days away! So I needed to fill out Travel Insurance and passport forms etc! I'm going to write after I've finished work tomorrow and this weekend so hopefully I'll have it done soon. Sorry but please keep reviewing coz I had 149 hits but 4 reviews! The reviews keep making me write more!


	15. Chapter 13 RAB

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_**Reviews:**_

_**lily101 -** Ok thanks for reading and reviewing._

_**frenchpiment -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yup that was Harry's mistake! lol! Well it depends on how you see it._

_**r a i d e e -** Thanks for reading and reviewing and thanks!_

_**scoopnokes -** Heeeeey! You need to read it more often then don't you lol! Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_**Lady Lord Potter -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like it and thanks for the good luck._

_Ok I didn't go to Florida but I'm now going for New Years which isn't as great as if I had gone this week because my friend had gotten us tickets for Kelly Clarkson's opening night of her new tour which I cried about but then she called me to make me feel better. And sorry I haven't updated this sooner but what with my nan and job hunting I've been really busy. Good news is I have new job and I'm starting on Monday and I'm really excited._

_Also I got 435 hits but only 7 reviews! I need reviews people!_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation.

* * *

_

Chapter 13 - RAB

December slowly but surely wore on and after what felt like the month had lasted for years it was the Christmas holidays and most of the students, including Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione, were on their way home.

All four of them were crammed into a compartment on the train along with their pets and heavy trunks, it was a very small space especially to Ron and Hermione because they found the fact that Harry and Ginny wouldn't even look at each other let alone talk to each other very uncomfortable.

"Why are we all going to the Burrow?" Hermione asked wanting to break the awkward silence that was currently reigning over them.

"Because mum wants to celebrate Christmas with us one last time because she thinks that next year we'll be too old to celebrate it with her," Ron replied.

"Oh," Hermione said as she leant back in the seat.

Once again it was back to being silent and Hermione felt like she had to get out of the compartment before she said anything that she would regret and that would offend someone.

"Harry, we have to patrol the corridors, come on," she said bossily.

Harry snapped out of his daydream and looked at Hermione stupidly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"We have to patrol the corridors. It's one of our duties," Hermione said in a tone that one would use when talking to a person with absolutely no brains whatsoever.

"Oh yeah. Come on then, let's get it over with," Harry replied as he got out of his seat.

Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Ginny then walked out of the compartment with Harry.

As they patrolled the train, Harry and Hermione talked about anything and everything that they could talk about.

As they got near the front of the train Hermione said that she was going to ask the driver how long it would be until they reached Kings Cross.

Harry nodded and said that he would wait for her where they were so that they could walk back to the compartment together.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ginny came out of a nearby compartment and stood facing Harry.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked angrily.

"My problem? What's your problem?" Harry replied coolly.

Ginny glared at Harry.

Harry sighed and decided to tell her what he was currently thinking.

"Ginny I am sick and tired of you. I am not a pushover and I refuse to let you treat me like I'm nothing. Obviously we can't get along with each other so maybe we had just best stay out of each other's way from now on."

Ginny's mouth dropped open as she heard what Harry said and she now looked remarkably like a fish.

"Listen Harry. We're probably never even going to talk to each other ever again and we can't ruin Christmas for my mum so while we're there we'll at least be civil to each other. When we get back to school we don't ever have to talk to each other again. I'll simply go back to being your best friend's little sister. Deal?"

Harry agreed and watched as Ginny walked away.

Suddenly he heard someone cough and he turned to see Hermione.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"All of it. Not talking to her again Harry isn't going to sort your problems out or make your feelings for her go away. Come on let's go back to the compartment," Hermione replied as she linked her arm through Harry's and they both started the long walk back to their carriage.

At long last, the Hogwarts Express reached platform nine and three quarters in King Cross Station and most of the younger students rushed to the windows to wave to their families as the train pulled in.

As soon as the train had stopped, Ginny stood up and got her things before walking briskly out of the compartment alone.

Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders as she walked out without muttering a word to them then carried on getting their stuff together before walking out of the compartment themselves with Hermione.

Once they off the train the scanned the platform for anyone from the Weasley family.

They didn't have to look for long because they soon heard Mrs Weasley calling their names.

They looked around to see where she was standing and saw that she wasn't too far away from them and that Ginny was already with her.

All three of them grabbed hold of their trunks and pet carriers then walked slowly along the station to where Ron's mother was standing.

When they got near her, they out their things on the floor and waited for Mrs Weasley to hug them as she usually did whenever they saw her.

Sure enough as soon as the trunks and pet carriers had been put down, Mrs Weasley attacked them.

After she had hugged them and asked about their time at school, Mrs Weasley explained that she would apparate back to the Burrow with Ginny, her trunk and Arnold the Pygmy Puff and that they would apparate themselves with their trunks and pets.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded to show that they understood then waited for Mrs Weasley and Ginny to disapparate before they did.

When they reappeared in the kitchen of the Burrow they were told to go and put their trunks away in their bedrooms and let their pets out then go back into the kitchen.

They all did as they were told then went back downstairs and sat around the kitchen table waiting for anyone to talk while wondering what it was all about.

It seemed to be rather strange that the whole family except for Percy who still wasn't talking to the Weasley's were there as it wasn't even Christmas Eve yet.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Bill stood up and started to speak.

"As you know, Fleur and I want to have children but we have had a few arguments about the subject. We both want to have our own children but we would also like to give a child a home who has lost both of their parents because of the war but we couldn't decide what to do first. So after lots of discussions we decided to adopt first. We have adopted a six year old girl named Aimee who sadly lost her real parents in a Death Eater attack a year ago," Bill explained.

"If you wanted a kid so much then you could have adopted Harry. Sometimes he still thinks he's a kid," Ron replied jokingly.

Everybody laughed including Harry as Fleur walked into the kitchen holding the hand of a very frightened looking little girl.

Fleur coughed to get everyone's attention and they all turned to look at her.

The little girl had silvery, blonde hair like Fleur's that reached half way down her back; she also had very big sky blue eyes and looked very malnourished.

"Everybody, this ees Aimee. Yes she ees very malnourished but we are 'oping zat giving 'er a home and 'aving 'er with us will 'elp 'er get 'ealthy again," Fleur said, her english was still a bit patchy but it had improved a lot since she had gotten married to Bill.

Mrs Weasley looked at the little girl who still looked frightened and gasped before getting off her chair and kneeling in front of Aimee.

"Hello Aimee, I'm your new Nana. Are you hungry? How about we get you some pumpkin pasties and nice glass of pumpkin juice. Would you like that?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes please," Aimee replied very quietly so that only Mrs Weasley could hear her.

Mrs Weasley stood up and walked to the table with Aimee holding tightly onto her hand.

Once she was sat down, Mrs Weasley fetched the pumpkin pasties and juice before setting them down in front of Aimee who started to eat it as though she had never had food before in her life.

As Aimee was eating, she looked at all of the people that were sat round the table.

Once she had swallowed the last mouthful of pumpkin pasty she asked, "who are all these people?"

Bill looked at his adopted daughter then at his family.

"Well sweetheart, Nana already introduced herself and the person sat next to her is Grandpa, then there's Hermione and Uncle Ron, then Uncle's Fred, George and Charlie and last but not least there's Aunt Ginny and Harry," Bill told her whilst pointing each person out.

Aimee looked at Harry and Ginny nudged him rather hard in his side to let him know that Aimee wanted his attention.

"Are you my Uncle as well?" she asked.

Ron laughed and spat out the mouthful of pumpkin juice that he was on the verge of swallowing while Harry turned bright red.

"Ronald, swallow next time," Mrs Weasley scolded, "if you would like Harry to be your Uncle as well then I'm sure that he won't mind as he has been very much a part of this family along with Hermione since he was eleven."

Aimee nodded then smiled as she looked around at her new family.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry and whispered something before excusing herself from the table.

Over the next few days Hermione spent her days locked away in the bedroom that she shared with Ginny doing research while everyone else spent time with Aimee getting to know the newest Weasley.

In fact, the next time Ron or Harry saw Hermione was on Christmas Day when she cane down for breakfast and to open her presents with the rest if the family.

"Merlin! Hermione Granger has come out of her room!" the twins exclaimed.

Hermione laughed as she sat down at the table and helped herself to some toast and a glass of orange juice.

As she ate her breakfast, she was fully aware that Ron and Harry were staring at her whilst the rest of the family gave their full attention to Aimee and fussed over her.

Half way through breakfast Ginny looked up at Mrs Weasley.

"Mum, why isn't Charlie here?" she asked.

Mrs Weasley stopped talking to Fleur and Aimee and looked at Ginny.

"He had to go back to Romania. Something came up, it was an emergency so he couldn't leave it and he says that he's sorry. He's left your presents under the tree and you may have them after breakfast," Mrs Weasley explained.

Ginny nodded and continued to eat the crumpet that she was currently holding.

Once breakfast was over and done with Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's moved into the front room and shared the presents out.

Once everyone had their presents sat in front of them, they began to tear the paper off and soon shouts of joy and thanks filled the room.

Harry got a Weasley jumper as well as some home made fudge, some new quills, a couple of books about the Dark Arts, a book about being an Auror and a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

Later that day when everyone was stuffed full of turkey and laid out in the front room, Harry. Ron and Hermione were sat by the fire whispering.

"What have you been doing up there Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Finding things out."

"What things?" Harry asked.

"Who RAB is," Hermione replied.

Harry and Ron both looked at her and gasped.

"Look we all know that Sirius' brother was named Regulus Black but we don't know his middle name. We also know that he was a Death Eater and that he was killed. So what would you say if I said that I found out that his middle name is Aldolfo and that he was killed something that belonged to Voldemort. Say a Horcrux?" Hermione explained.

"You found that out from books?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded her head then noticed that Harry was deep in thought.

"Harry?"

"I'm not going back to school. I'm going to find them and him then end this war," he replied.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review._


	16. Chapter 14 The Search for the Horcrux

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_I am so so so so sorry that you all had to wait for this but I had an evil case of writer's block and my nan's getting worse so we think that she is going to go soon and it was my birthday last week so I was really busy seeing family and stuff. And I also gave up my job because things were being stolen out of my bag and they weren't going to do anything about it._

_Also I got 271 hits but only 3 reviews. What happened to the other 268 people that read this?_

_**Reviews:**_

_**scoopnokes -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it._

_**frenchpiment -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it._

_**r a i d e e -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation._

**Chapter 14 - The Search for the Horcruxes**

By the end of the Christmas holidays, Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided that they weren't going back to school to finish their last year off.

However they hadn't told Professor McGonagall or Mrs Weasley that they weren't returning.

The day before they were due to return to Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sat in silence on Ron's bedroom floor, looking through reference books for any information about Horcruxes, when suddenly Hermione broke the silence.

"Ron, we have to tell your mum and McGonagall that we're dropping out," she said.

Ron looked up and paled at the thought of telling his mum that he had no plans of finishing his education.

"She'll kill me," Ron replied in a tone of voice that wasn't normal for him, it made him sound remarkably like a little girl.

"What and she won't kill you when you disappear for Merlin knows however many months without telling her," Harry told him as Hermione looked at Ron smugly.

Ron nodded then looked down at the book that was sat in his lap.

Harry and Hermione both stared at Ron while he flicked through the book aimlessly.

Ron seemed to notice that they were looking at him because he stopped turning random pages and said, " what?"

"We're going to tell her now. There's only us, Ginny, Aimee and your mum in the house, it's the best time to tell her," Hermione explained.

Ron sighed then shut the book and got up off the floor.

"Come on then. Might as well get my untimely death over with. I'm sure we'll meet again when you two pop your clogs," he said grimly as he walked out of the door.

Harry and Hermione followed Ron and moments later they were stood outside the closed kitchen door where they could hear Ginny and Mrs Weasley talking.

"Ginny dear, he'll realise in time. You mustn't let yourself be upset with it. Maybe when You-Know-Who is gone he'll come to his senses and realise his feelings for you," they heard Mrs Weasley say to her daughter.

"Yes but mum, I was the one who told him to shove it. He said that he was only thinking about us splitting up. Maybe if I had kept my head then we might still be together."

Everything went silent in the kitchen all of a sudden as though the occupants knew that there were three eavesdroppers stood outside.

Harry, Ron and Hermione then sighed with relief when they heard Aimee talking to Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny, do you love Uncle Harry?"

"Of course I do."

"Will you get married one day?"

"Hopefully."

The three eavesdroppers had decided that they had heard enough so they pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen to the surprise of Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

Once everyone had sat down at the table with cups of tea, which Mrs Weasley had insisted that everyone have, she asked what was wrong with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Ron has something he would like to tell you Mrs Weasley," Hermione told her.

"What about your parents Hermione?" Ron demanded as he paled a little more.

"They already know Ronald. I told them when I went back home at the beginning of the summer."

Mrs Weasley was following the discussion as though she was watching a tennis match and decided that she needed to put an end to it.

"Tell me what? What have you got to tell me Ronald?" she demanded.

"Well I'm not going back to school," Ron replied quietly in a hope that she wouldn't have heard him.

But unfortunately Mrs Weasley had heard him.

"You're what!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed loudly.

Ron jumped out of his skin when his mother had shouted in response to his bit of news.

"I'm not going back to school. None of is are, we're going to look for You-Know-Who," Ron said as calmly as he could although you could tell that he was frightened of what Mrs Weasley would say or rather shout next.

Mrs Weasley looked at Ginny and Aimee who were playing on the kitchen and was quite worried that her shouting might scare Aimee.

"Ginny dear, could you take Aimee to your bedroom and continued playing there please? I just need to speak with your brother, Hermione and Harry. You can come back down when we're finished," she told Ginny.

Ginny looked up at her mother and nodded slowly then lead Aimee out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Mrs Weasley closed the kitchen door behind Ginny and Aimee then turned to look at the three young adults sat at the table.

They were all currently very interested in what was happening inside their cups to notice that she was looking at them until she spoke.

"What is the meaning of this decision?" she asked calmly as she had decided before that it was better to listen to what they had to say before shouting at them all.

Hermione looked up at Mrs Weasley then said, "Harry wants to go look for Voldemort rather than go back to school and Ron and myself won't let him go alone in case something happens to him so we decided that we're not going back to Hogwarts, we're going with Harry instead."

Mrs Weasley had heard enough and decided that now was the time that they needed to have an adult's point of view on the subject.

"OH AND I SUPPOSE THAT YOUR PARENTS ARE OKAY WITH THIS BECAUSE I KNOW I WOULDN'T BE HERMIONE GRANGER!" she shouted at the teenage girl.

"Well, they don't know the entire story. They're Muggles and they don't understand about things that happen in the Wizarding world."

Mrs Weasley pursed her lips at Hermione then looked at her youngest son.

"AND AS FOR YOU RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU! WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME? OR WERE YOU NOT GOING TO TELL ME AT ALL UNTIL PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL OWLED ME TO SAY THAT YOU HAD GONE MISSING FROM SCHOOL?" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry mum. I was waiting for the right time to tell you. They made me tell you today."

Mrs Weasley then decided to have a go at Harry.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS SAY IF THEY WERE WITH US? THEY WOULD WANT YOU TO CONTINUED YOUR EDUCATION! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

All three of them were suddenly very frightened of Mrs Weasley, you see there was one thing that everyone knew about Mrs Weasley, no matter how nice she was normally when she started to shout she could put the fear of God into you and make you wish that you were dead.

Harry had gotten very angry when Mrs Weasley had involved his parents into the argument and shouted back at her even though he was scared.

"WELL THEY'RE NOT WITH US ARE THEY! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR FIFTEEN YEARS NOW! AND MAYBE THEY WOULD WANT ME TO FINISH MY EDUCATION BUT I'M SURE THAT THEY WOULD ALSO WANT THEIR MURDERER DEAD! SO I'M SORRY BUT I AM GOING AFTER HIM. I CAN'T SIT BACK AND WATCH VOLDEMORT KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE SO I CAN FINISH MY EDUCATION!"

After Harry had said his piece he stormed out of the kitchen leaving a stunned Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione behind.

Mrs Weasley looked at the two remaining teens and frowned.

"Well you'll all have to go and tell Professor McGonagall that you're not planning on returning to Hogwarts. But you'll have to tell her today because the train is due to leave tomorrow morning and if you don't arrive on the train with everyone else, then she'll become very worried especially if Harry's not there."

Ron nodded then looked down at the table because he noticed that Mrs Weasley was glaring at him still.

"I think we should go now because then it's out of the way and we can go back to thinking about Voldemort," Hermione stated.

Ron and Mrs Weasley nodded then looked at Hermione.

"No way. I'm not going up there to get Harry," Hermione replied.

"Well someone has to," Ron said.

"I'm not! I haven't finished my drink yet and it'll get cold if I go and get him."

Mrs Weasley knew that Ron and Hermione would eventually argue about the subject so she decided to put an end to it before it had even begun.

"Ronald go upstairs and get Harry before it's too late to go to Hogwarts. Oh and while you're up there check on your sister and Aimee."

Ron sighed and glared at Hermione before getting up, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

On his way upstairs Ron decided that he would go to Ginny's room first then go and talk to Harry because he knew that the latter would take longer to do.

He got to Ginny's door and could hear giggling coming from inside the room.

Ron knocked on the door and the giggling stopped before he heard Ginny shout, "come in!"

Ron pushed the door open and saw what the giggling was about.

Both girls were sat on Ginny's bed and scattered around them were various bits of make up.

"Mum wants to know if you're okay up here and it's safe to go back downstairs now but you had best wash Aimee's face before going down. She's not in a very good mood."

Ginny nodded and finished what she was doing to Aimee's face.

"There all done. We'll go and show Nana in a minute then you'll have to wash your face."

Aimee nodded then looked at Ron.

"Uncle Ron, do I look pretty?" she asked.

Ron nodded quickly then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

As he walked up the stairs to Fred and George's old bedroom, Ron pondered over what he was going to say to Harry.

He didn't know what kind of mood Harry would be in and how he was going to react to Mrs Weasley saying that they had to go to Hogwarts that day to tell McGonagall.

Finally he reached the room, took a deep breath and pushed the door open before walking into the room.

Ron saw Harry laid out on his bed staring into space.

"Hey," Ron said softly as he sat down on the spare bed.

Harry turned his head to look at his best friend and looked at him as if to say, "what?"

"Mum says that we should go to Hogwarts now to tell McGonagall. She's very upset about what she said to you and what you said to her."

Harry nodded his head and got up from his bed.

Him and Ron both walked out of the door and down the stairs silently.

Once they reached the kitchen they found Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Aimee, Hermione and Fleur (who had come back from her shopping trip) stood in front of the fireplace.

As Harry and Ron joined the group they heard Fleur chatting to Mrs Weasley.

"I 'ope Aimee didn't 'ear you when you spoke to 'Arry and 'is friends. I don't weesh for 'er to 'ear zat. I don't theenk zat it would be 'elping 'er adjust to 'er new family," Fleur said.

Mrs Weasley shook her head while Ginny said, "no Fleur, when Harry and the others came in saying that they needed to talk to mum I took Aimee upstairs."

Fleur nodded then watched as Harry stepped into the fireplace with some floo powder and yelled, "Headmistress' office, Hogwarts!"

In a flash of green light he disappeared then Ron stepped forward and did the same as Harry before Hermione repeated it.

A few seconds later the trio had met up in the middle of McGonagall's office.

After they had brushed the soot off of themselves Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to face McGonagall's desk.

Professor McGonagall looked at the trio then said, "what brings you three here? You're not expected back until tomorrow."

Both Harry and Ron nudged Hermione in the ribs with their elbows to make her step forward.

"Ouch! Well Professor, we're hear because we've got a lead on the whole Horcrux thing and we've decided that we're going to go and destroy them rather than come back to school," Hermione explained.

McGonagall thought for a few seconds then said, "of course you wouldn't be able to sit your NEWTs this year."

Hermione gasped and looked horrified.

"Yes Miss Granger you wouldn't sit your NEWTs until next year which would mean that you would all graduate with Miss Weasley. I have no problem with you not returning to school as long as you come back to Hogwarts when the war is over. I think that Molly would prefer that as we have Madam Pomfrey here to cure any wounds that you may have."

The trio nodded.

"And you will need to owl the Order once the Horcruxes are destroyed or whenever you need help."

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded again.

"Very well. You are free to go. I will explain to your classmates why you haven't returned. Oh and good luck."

All three of them flooed back to the Burrow and set to work on finding the Horcruxes whereabouts and finding a way to destroy them.

A few days later Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in Harry's bedroom at the Burrow reading various spell books trying to look for a spell to destroy Horcruxes.

"It's no good! I can't find anything! This is the first time a book has failed me!" Hermione exclaimed as she slammed the book shut.

Ron looked at her and stifled a laugh because it was quite funny to see her get into a state about not finding a spell that she needed in a book.

Meanwhile Harry was reading a book and had a look of great concentration on his face.

Hermione looked at Harry and obviously wasn't happy that Harry hadn't moved one inch since she had slammed the book shut so she picked up the offending book and threw at the wall.

The bang made Harry jump out of his skin and look at Hermione grumpily.

"Why weren't you listening to me just now," she demanded.

"I was reading. I think I've found something and I wanted to be absolutely sure that it was the right thing," Harry replied.

Hermione's face lit up and she scooted closer to Harry to see what he had discovered.

She took the book from Harry and quietly read the information while Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.

Once she had finished reading Hermione closed the book and looked at Harry and Ron.

"So when we find them, one of us, preferably Harry has to point their wand at it and say 'Eradico Horcrux.' That should destroy it."

Harry and Ron nodded then got to work on finding the Horcruxes.

A few hours later, Hermione had made a list on what the Horcruxes were and where they could possibly be hidden.

"So far we've got the Horcruxes as the locket that RAB had, Hufflepuff's cup, Gryffindor's Sword, Nagini the snake and then finally Voldemort himself. The ring and the diary have already been destroyed. Also we don't know if the locket has been destroyed yet either but if we find that then we won't miss any possibilities. Then for the possible hiding places I have Hogwarts, Godric's Hollow, the Riddle House and the Ministry of Magic. I think we can rule the last one out because Voldemort wouldn't hide a piece of his soul there and besides he would have gotten caught if a Horcrux was there," Hermione explained.

"Well the snake is going to be wherever Voldemort is because it follows him around like a lost sheep," Harry replied.

Hermione nodded her head then said, "maybe he's hiding in the Riddle House because he knows that no Aurors would ever check there. What about the others though."

"Well there's the cup. Where would he hide that?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied.

She sat in thought for a few minutes then smiled.

"I've got it! Godric's Hollow! He would think that no one would ever check there because the whole house is destroyed. What about the other two?"

"Maybe they're both at Hogwarts. We know the sword definitely is and maybe the necklace that Katie had last year was one and apparently that's in Filch's office," Harry said.

During this discussion Ron had stayed quiet choosing to eat Chocolate Frogs instead.

"So where do we look first?" Ron asked with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Godric's Hollow then Hogwarts and then the Riddle House. After that it should all be over but we do have to owl the Order in between Hogwarts and the Riddle House so we're not alone during the battle. Oh and we can't be seen in Hogwarts so we had best ask McGonagall if we can go and look there," Hermione replied while the other two nodded at her.

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review. Please review!_


	17. Chapter 15 Getting Rid Of The Horcruxes

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_We are nearing the end of this story. There's only 2 chapters left after this one. But I am planning a sequel to One Night Can Change Everything to make it into a trilogy so once I've started writing that I'll put it up and you won't be without any of my writing. lol! Also I'm going on a Ghost Hunt/Paranormal Investigation in just under 3 weeks so I'm really busy getting ready for that. I'll try to update this before then._

_Also I had 101 hits on the kast chapter but only 4 reviews! What happened to the other 97 people who read it? lol._

_**Reviews:**_

_**r a i d e e -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thank you for your opinion but in my defense he was getting agitated that she had brought his parents into it and something just snapped inside of him. And I also thought that he hadn't shouted enough in this so I threw it in. I'm glad you like it._

_**frenchpiment -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I find that funny too. And I like to think that it got exciting from that point._

_**elana0012 -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like it._

_**DarkAndHaunted -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like it and here's more!_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation._

**Chapter 15 - Getting Rid Of The Horcruxes**

A few days later, the trio set on their journey across the Wizarding world on their own much to Mrs Weasley's dismay.

Once they had appeared in the little village of Godric's Hollow, the three set to work on finding the first Horcrux but they had to be quiet and work by wand light as it was during the dead of night.

"Hermione what object was it again?" Ron asked as he looked around the little square patch of green eyes that they were currently stood in.

"Hufflepuff's Cup. I'm not exactly sure what it looks like but I do know that it will have a picture of a badger on it somewhere," she replied.

Ron nodded then started to move around the grassy area while looking in the long patches of grass.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at the other two.

"I'm going to look near where the house stood. I'll send red sparks up when I've found it. If I find it," he said loud enough so the others could hear.

Harry wandered over to the gravesite and started to look around in the grass.

Within a few minutes he had found a cup and just so that Harry knew that it was Hufflepuff's Cup he lit the tip of his wand and looked for the badger.

Sure enough near the rim of the cup there was a very tiny picture of a badger.

Harry sent red sparks into the sky and sat on the grass while he waited for the other two to join him.

Within a few minutes Hermione and Ron had appeared as if from nowhere and sat next to Harry looking at the cup.

"Doesn't it seem weird that we're all touching it and nothing's attacked us yet?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort's probably saving all of the troops till we get to him. Why waste Death Eaters on a cup when they're more needed during the Battle?" Hermione replied.

"Well then let's get this over with then," Harry said as he set the cup down onto the ground and pointed his wand at it.

"Harry concentrate on all the good things that have happened in your life so far then say the words. Think of love Harry," Hermione said to him.

Harry looked at Hermione then said, "I can't. I don't know how to love."

"You do Harry. You know how to love. You know deep down."

"No I don't."

Ron shook his head then shouted, "POTTER! DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT LOVE MY SISTER?"

Harry jumped at the sound of Ron's voice and nodded.

"THEN THINK OF HER, POINT YOUR WAND AT THE BLOODY CUP AND DESTROY IT!"

Harry gulped then pointed his wand at the cup.

With all the strength that he could muster, Harry thought of how happy Ginny and her family made him and shouted, "_ERADICO HORCRUX!_"

A very high pitched hissing sound came out of the cup which got louder and louder for a few seconds.

Then with a deafening boom the cup exploded into tiny pieces.

Once they had regained the power of speech, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and tried to decide what to say to each other in their heads.

"Is it destroyed?" Ron asked.

"I think so," replied Hermione.

Harry lay back on the grass and looked up at the now starry sky, which was rather unusual for the month of January.

"I think we should stay here for the night while we owl McGonagall to see if we can go to Hogwarts next," Harry murmured to the other two.

Hermione nodded in agreement before she waved her wand and made two tents appear from nowhere as Harry wrote a letter then called an owl to send it to McGonagall.

Once the owl had flown off Hermione looked at the tents to see which was bigger then said, "you two can have the bigger one on the left and I'll have the small one on the right. I'll conjure a fire too so we can cook something to eat."

Harry and Ron nodded then watched as Hermione conjured a fire that reminded them of the portable fire that Hermione had conjured during their first year at Hogwarts.

As Hermione cooked some sausages and eggs in a frying pan that she had transfigured from a rock, Harry and Ron kept looking at the sky.

Hermione noticed this and said, "a watched pot never boils."

Harry sighed and looked at the sausages that were slowly cooking while Ron looked at Hermione confused.

"A watched what will never what?" he asked quizzically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned the sausages and eggs over in the frying pan.

"A watched pot never boils. It's a Muggle saying. It means that if you watch whatever you're waiting for then it will never arrive. The owl won't return if you stare at the sky Ronald," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Ron replied.

Hermione then noticed that the sausages and eggs were done and would burn soon if she didn't take them off the fire and put them on three plates, which had also been transfigured from rocks.

They ate in silence for about twenty minutes and they were so hungry that they ate every last bit of their supper.

After they had cleared the things away they lay down on the grass and looked at the stars.

"How long do you think we'll be away from everyone for?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. This Horcrux was easy to find but they'll probably get harder to find as we progress," Harry replied.

Hermione smiled weakly and continued to look at the stars.

After a few more minutes Ron started to yawn and thought that he was seeing things as he could apparently see an owl shape flying towards them.

Hermione saw the thing also and sat up whilst pointing into the night sky as she exclaimed, "I think that's the owl!"

Slowly but surely the owl got nearer to them and finally after what seemed like a lifetime it landed on the grass right in front of Harry.

Harry took the letter from the owl and quickly read it before saying, "get some sleep, we're going to Hogwarts tomorrow!"

The other two nodded and they all went to bed eagerly awaiting the next morning when they would finally see their beloved Hogwarts again.

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione woke up bright and early.

They sat where they had been sat the night before talking about what might be waiting for them at Hogwarts while they ate breakfast.

"Maybe McGonagall will let us see our friends," Ron said rather excitedly.

"Ronald! If McGonagall makes us do anything then it'll be lessons," Hermione snapped at Ron.

Harry just sat quietly and reflected on the journey that still lay ahead after they had been to Hogwarts.

Once breakfast had been finished, Hermione vanished everything that had been transfigured the night before so there would be no evidence of anyone being there.

When she was satisfied that everything was back to normal she looked at Harry for instructions.

"We're apparating to Hogsmeade then walking to the castle gates. One we're there I have to send my Patronus and McGonagall will send someone to let us in and we go straight to McGonagall's office," Harry explained.

Hermione and Ron nodded then watched as Harry disapparated to Hogsmeade.

"Well um I'll see you soon then," Ron stuttered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded then disapparated before the situation became more uncomfortable than it already was.

A few moments later, they were all reunited in the centre of Hogsmeade.

Together they walked through the village in the direction of Hogwarts.

About fifteen minutes later they reached the gates of Hogwarts.

For a few seconds they took in the sight of the castle as they had only just realised how much they had actually missed it even though it had only been a few weeks since they had last been in it.

Harry conjured his stag Patronus and watched as it galloped away out of sight to go and fetch someone to let the trio in.

Sure enough a few moments later Tonks arrived at the gate and unlocked it.

"Professor McGonagall is waiting for you in her office. The password is custard cream. I trust you know the way," she said as she opened the gate.

Harry nodded and they all walked up to the castle with Tonks.

Once they were inside the Entrance Hall, Tonks bade them goodbye and started the walk back to her office.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged before Hermione said, "come on. McGonagall's waiting for us."

And with that she started to walk off without a second glance at the two boys.

Once they reached the gargoyle entrance to the Headmistress' office they said the password and slowly made their way up the stairs that had now appeared as if from nowhere.

At the top of the stairs Ron knocked on the door and heard McGonagall say sternly, "come in!"

The trio walked into McGonagall's office and saw that she had already conjured three chairs for them to sit on.

They sat down and looked at their Headmistress and couldn't help feeling a little scared at the prospect of what she was about to say to them.

"I gather you've found one of the Horcruxes," McGonagall said simply.

"Yes," Harry replied.

McGonagall smiled a rare smile then said, "good. Where did you find it?"

This time it was Hermione who spoke.

"In Godric's Hollow. We or rather Harry found it hidden amongst the grass near his parents' graves."

McGonagall nodded to show that she understood.

"Have you destroyed it?"

All three of them nodded.

"So let's get to why you are here," McGonagall said to them once she felt that she knew all she needed to know about the Horcrux.

"We think that there's a Horcrux hidden here in Hogwarts," Hermione explained.

"Do you have any idea of what it could be?"

"Well we think it might be either Gryffindor's Sword or the opal necklace that cursed Katie Bell last year," Hermione continued.

"Well, I'd rather you destroy the necklace first before the sword just in case that's the Horcrux. I think it's still in Filch's office but I'd rather you spend a couple of days resting. What you have done is very dark magic that consumes all of your energy so you need to recharge yourselves," McGonagall explained.

Over the next few days Harry, Ron and Hermione spent their time in the room that Professor McGonagall had made up for them looking for spells and curses that would help them with their search for the Horcruxes and the Final Battle.

After they had been at Hogwarts for seven days, Harry decided that he would much rather destroy the Horcrux residing at Hogwarts then relax for a few weeks before going after the last Horcrux and Voldemort.

His friends however were very concerned about Harry's plans.

"Will McGonagall let us do that though? She might want us to rest for a while longer before we try to destroy it," Hermione said worriedly.

Harry frowned as he looked at her.

"But if I insist then McGonagall won't have any power over us. She'll have to let us destroy it," Harry explained.

Hermione nodded and looked back down at the book she had been reading before the conversation had started.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow," Harry said after he had yawned.

Hermione nodded again and started to pack her things up.

"What do we do about Sleeping Beauty over there?" Hermione asked as she jerked her head towards Ron who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Leave him. It'll teach him about falling asleep in here. Goodnight Mi," Harry replied before he walked into his bedroom.

Hermione took one last look at Ron and sighed before she too went to bed.

The next morning Harry and Hermione were up first and walked into the common room to see that breakfast had already been set up for them.

"Has he moved at all?" Hermione asked when she saw Ron laying on his stomach with his head in a puddle of his own drool. Harry shook his head and prodded Ron in the chest with his foot. Whether he had felt it or not, Ron snorted and rolled over which enabled Hermione and Harry to see a trail of drool streaking down his face.

Hermione laughed at the sight as she knelt down next to him and started to shake Ron while saying, "come on Ron. You have to get up because we're going to see McGonagall."

Ron opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Hermione as though he had just been dreaming about her. Hermione however wrinkled up her nose at her him.

"Go and have a shower! You smell Ron!"

Ron nodded sleepily and got up before smelling himself then running into the bathroom. Hermione laughed as she helped herself to some breakfast before sitting down to eat it.

Half an hour later the trio were sat in McGonagall's office waiting for her to join them. When she did eventually join them, McGonagall sat behind her desk looking at them over her spectacles. Hermione coughed to let Harry know that he should start talking.

"Well, we came here to talk to you today because _I _would like to destroy the Horcrux here and then stay here to rest few a few weeks before moving onto the last two Horcruxes. Hopefully the last two will then lead into the Battle and it will all be over sooner rather than later," Harry explained.

McGonagall nodded then asked, "would you like me to bring the objects into here so you can try to identify the Horcrux?"

Harry nodded to say yes before McGonagall walked out of the room. A few moments later she returned with the opal necklace carefully wrapped up in a blanket and placed it on her desk. Hermione carefully unwrapped it and motioned for Ron and Harry to come forward. All three of them focused on something that they loved before waving their wands.

"_ERADICO HORCRUX!_" all three of them shouted while their wands were pointed at the necklace.

The necklace vibrated for a moment but then did nothing leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at it.

"Well obviously that wasn't a Horcrux. Shall we try the sword?" McGonagall asked them.

All three of them stopped staring at the necklace and looked at McGonagall before nodding. McGonagall fetched the sword from the glass cabinet that it has been residing in since Harry had pulled it out of the Sorting Hat in his second year while fighting the Basilisk. She carefully laid it on the table and watched as Harry and the others performed the same spell on it that they had done to the necklace a few moments before. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared as the sword did nothing for a minute before it along with the necklace started to make a very high pitched sound just as the cup had in Godric's Hollow. The sound kept getting louder and louder before finally both the sword and the necklace burst into flames and exploded before their eyes.

McGonagall looked at Harry and said, "well that was interesting. I think we can rest safely in our beds knowing that another two Horcruxes have been destroyed. The trio nodded before McGonagall shooed them to their room for some rest.

Before they knew it July was upon them and all three were thinking about the two final Horcruxes that still hadn't been destroyed.

"I think it's time for us to leave Hogwarts and go to end this war. I've had enough of Voldemort killing innocent people because they have a different bloodline to everyone else but really he's no different to any other half blood out there," Harry said while he was sat on the sofa.

Hermione nodded before getting up to pack whatever they would need for the journey ahead. Less than three hours later they were stood in front of the castle deciding which would be the best way to get to the Riddle House.

"Harry, can you remember what the graveyard looked like from fourth year?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded then said, "you two hold on to me and I'll apparate us there. The house is just a little way up from it."

Hermione and Ron held onto Harry and he thought of the destination before apparating them away from the castle and to the graveyard where Cedric Diggory had been murdered three years ago. Slowly they walked up to the mansion like house and stepped through the door quietly.

"Right, wherever Voldemort is the snake is. Go for that first then I'll handle Voldemort. This is my battle to fight," Harry said determined.

Hermione nodded before she put her finger to her lips to shush Ron as he opened his mouth to reply, he really could be quite loud sometimes. Together they made their way up the stairs that Harry had been up before in one of his dreams and found the room where Voldemort was occupying. Luckily for them he was asleep in a chair with just Nagini with him. Nagini was coiled around Voldemort's feet and also had her eyes closed as though she too was asleep.

Hermione crept into the room without making any noise whatsoever and gently picked the snake up and crept back out of the room. They all made their way back down the stairs and walked out of the front door before Hermione realised what she had done and gasped as she dropped the snake on the floor. Nagini opened her eyes before she had even hit the grassy floor and lunged for the now frightened Hermione. Luckily Harry had his wand ready and shouted a spell at it.

"_ERADICO HORCRUX!"_

Nagini seemed to stop in mid-air and exploded without making any noise at all. The trio turned to go back through the door to meet Voldemort when they found themselves facing someone.

"Well, well what do we have here?" the snake like immortal person said as they surveyed the three intruders.

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review. Please Review!_


	18. Chapter 16 The Battle

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_This is it. The penultimate chapter! The next one is the last of this fic! But the summary of the last part of the trilogy is now on my profile so if you want you could read it! I thought I'd put this up now instead of next week as planned because knowing me I'll be way too excited to remember because my ghost hunt is a week on saturday!_

_Also I had 72 hits on the last chapter but only 4 reviews? What happened to the rest of you? Please remember to review because it only takes a minute or two!_

_**Reviews:**_

_**DarkAndHaunted -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. It was a cliffie! I am good at cliffies! I'm glad you're enjoying this!_

_**frenchpiment -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. You'll find out more about the person! I kept forgetting that as well during the writing of it so when I thought that I had finished a chapter I had to read through it and make sure that it kept with one night as well! I nearly forgot to put stuff in this! _

_**raidee -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I felt that it was rushed too but that was the point where I really started to dislike this fic and that it was time to kill it. _

_**elana0012 -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is almost over! 1 more chappie after this! But then I have the sequel to one night all planned and started._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation._

**Chapter 16 - The Battle**

Harry, Hermione and Ron gasped as they found themselves face to face with Voldemort himself. Voldemort lunged for Harry and grasped him by his hair before pulling him inside the house.

"HARRY!" both Hermione and Ron screamed as they watched him being pulled inside.

"DON'T WORRY! GET YOURSELVES TO SAFETY!" Harry yelled back before they heard Voldemort laughing.

"Say goodbye to your little friend! He'll never come out alive and I will rule the Wizarding world once again!" Voldemort said to them as though he was a maniac before he shut the front door on Hermione and Ron's faces.

Both Hermione and Ron looked at each other before they spoke at the same time.

"What are we going to do?"

Hermione looked at Ron and shrugged before speaking.

"He wants us to get to safety but I don't want him in there alone. Mrs Weasley would kill us if she found out."

"Yeah so would Ginny if she ever found out that we'd left him here alone. Contrary to what she may say she still likes him and she won't stop liking him," Ron replied.

"So are we going in after him?" Hermione asked not feeling sure if she really wanted to go back inside as she was thinking of what Voldemort could be doing to Harry as that present moment.

Ron nodded then grabbed Hermione's hand and held it tightly as he opened the front door and led her back inside.

"How do we know what room they're in?" Hermione whispered.

"Sh. Listen out for voices or any curses being said," Ron, whispered back quieter than Hermione.

Slowly they climbed the stairs together as Ron was still holding Hermione's hand and secretly enjoying it as he still harboured feelings for her. They both listened out for any voices and soon enough they heard Harry's voice coming from a room above them. It sounded like he was trying to compromise with Voldemort.

"Why would you want to kill me now? Why not have me duel you instead?" Harry was saying.

Ron put his finger to his lips to shush Hermione and pointed to the ceiling. Hermione nodded as they heard Voldemort talk and then pushed Ron to make him carry on climbing the stairs. A few moments later they were stood outside the room that Harry and Voldemort were occupying and listened to their conversation for a while.

"Well that is true Potter but my Death Eaters are all carrying out attacks tonight. I have no back up so killing you now is the easier option for me," Voldemort said while appearing to be deep in thought.

"You knew this battle was coming so why did you make sure your followers were all busy? I thought you would have needed them here seeing as you can't really do anything by yourself. I mean people like you appear to be quite vicious when people are around you but once you're on your own you don't know what to do. You're not as scary on your own," Harry replied.

Voldemort glared at Harry then shot a curse at him. Harry felt the curse hit him and he was soon rolling around on the floor in a large amount of pain, which felt like knives were being pushed into his body slowly to cause more pain than it would if they were pushed in fast. As quickly as the curse had hit him Voldemort had lifted it and Harry was able to get back to his feet.

"That, Potter is what you get for being sarcastic. You will learn that being sarcastic to me will only result in a curse being thrown at you. And just because you were sarcastic I have now decided that we are going to duel. Are you ready Potter?"

Outside the door Hermione looked at Ron slightly alarmed.

"Ron! Apparate to Headquarters and tell them where we are and that Harry needs help now!" she said feeling quite scared that Harry wouldn't get out of this alive.

Ron nodded then went to go back down the stairs to disapparate to the Order's Headquarters outside. Hermione looked at him then shook her head.

"Ronald no! You're going to have to do it here. There won't be time for you to go downstairs and disapparate! Do it now!" she demanded.

Ron nodded to show that he understood even though Hermione couldn't see him very well as a result of the darkness that engulfed the gloomy house.

Inside the room, Voldemort heard a tiny pop and looked towards the door.

"Well, well I think your little friends are outside. Shall we invite them to join the party Harry?" he said whilst grinning like an insane Cheshire cat.

Harry looked towards the door and saw Voldemort stood there ready to open it. In his mind he was wishing that Ron and Hermione had taken his advice and taken themselves back to the safety of Grimmauld Place. Voldemort opened it and stood in the doorway obstructing Harry's view of who was behind the door but it wouldn't be long before he knew because Voldemort had grabbed hold of them by the scruff of the neck and dragged them into the room as well. Harry gasped as he saw that it was Hermione who was outside the door. Voldemort pushed her roughly towards where Harry was stood then retreated back to the spot where he was standing before he discovered Hermione.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to prolong your life or something? What are you going to gain from taking her hostage?" Harry asked ignorantly.

"No my dear boy. It would be far greater to kill the stupid little Mudblood as well as the Wizarding world's greatest hero. It would cause a bigger amount of grief to wash over the Weasley's if it were both of you dead rather than just one of you," Voldemort replied as though someone had just told him that he had the power to turn anything into gold.

Hermione looked at Voldemort then shouted, "IT WILL NEVER WORK YOU MURDERING SCUMBAG! HARRY WILL KILL YOU FIRST BEFORE YOU KILL EITHER OF US!"

"Oh we'll just see about that will we?" Voldemort replied sarcastically.

Voldemort stalked where Harry was sitting and pulled him up by the scruff of his neck. He then stalked back to where he had previously been standing and retrieved his wand from the chair that he had been sat on when Nagini was stolen.

"Come on then you silly boy. Where's your wand?" he demanded.

Harry pulled his wand out of his jean pocket and stood facing the Dark Lord.

"Remember to bow Harry. You must bow to each other before you start a duel."

"I know that. Are you trying to be insolent? Because it's really not working. You don't scare me one bit."

Voldemort glared at him once again then got ready to fire a curse at Harry but Harry got in there first.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Voldemort's wand flew across the room and before Voldemort knew what was happening Hermione had gotten hold of the wand and was twirling it in her hands.

"Well, well look what I have. Can you do magic without your wand?" she asked before she laughed at him.

"I'll have you know little girl that I can do wandless magic. Do you really think that I would be that stupid?"

This seemed to make Hermione angry so she too joined the battle.

"FURNUNCULOUS!" she shouted as she aimed her wand at Voldemort.

Hermione watched as the spell took its effect on Voldemort. She could see boils sprouting everywhere on his face and she was willing to bet her entire book collection that he had boils covering every inch of his body. Harry looked at her confused before saying something.

"Why did you do that?"

"Boils hurt Harry. He's not going to be as responsive if his body is hurting is he?"

Harry shook his head as watched as Voldemort turned around in circles on the spot wailing in agony while clutching his face. They both found this scene highly hilarious and started to laugh at the sight of the "all powerful Dark Lord" wailing in agony. Just as Voldemort had turned around to look at them both and to shoot a spell at them the door flew open and the rest of the Order came flying in. Voldemort glared at everyone then pressed his finger to the Dark Mark that was on his forearm and laughed manically as Death Eaters started to apparate into the room.

"Did you really think that your little friend's would arrive Harry and I would do nothing? If you have your friends here then I will have mine here too!"

"Mine are real friends. Your "friends" are just followers," Harry replied.

All around them members of the Order were fighting the Death Eaters; some were even resorting to Muggle fighting to keep the Death Eaters away from Harry and Voldemort. Malfoy's father was fighting Lupin and turned around to come face to face with his son.

"Draco, what are doing here? You're on the Dark Lords side aren't you?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"There's no time for idle chit chat father. I'm not on his side and I never will be. This is for all of the misguidance that you've given me during my life. Goodbye father," Malfoy replied.

Lucius looked at his son confused as his son glared at him. He raised his wand then shouted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A beam of green light shot towards Lucius and he fell down to the ground dead. Hermione and Ron stopped what they were doing and looked dumbfounded at their enemy as he moved on to fight with one of his father's accomplices. Harry looked at the scene quickly then back at Voldemort.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment to come. I will cause you the same amount of pain that you caused me when you killed my parents and Sirius. Thanks to you I have spent my life growing up with people who abused me," Harry said to him viciously. Harry raised his wand and shouted.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Voldemort's whole body seemed to lock and he fell onto his back. The only thing that he could move were his eyes and he watched as Harry knelt beside him and shouted to Hermione.

"HERMIONE! THE WAND! THROW ME HIS WAND!"

Hermione picked the wand up from where she had left it on the ground and threw it to Harry. Harry caught it and looked at it.

"So this is the famous brother wand to my wand is it? This is the wand that gave me my scar. This is the wand that killed my parents and tried to kill me. Well now Tom this wand will kill you. You really didn't think that I would use my own wand to kill you did you?"

Voldemort moved his eyes around and heard Hermione shout to Harry.

"DO IT! END IT HARRY!"

Harry looked from Hermione to Voldemort then held the wand in both of his hands high above his head.

"This is for everything that you've done to me! Now I can have a normal life without you plaguing it!"

Harry then plunged both of his hands holding the wand down into Voldemort's body and straight through his heart. As it went through he thought of Ginny and how much he loved her and he also thought of his time that he didn't spend with his parents and how much he loved them even though he hadn't even met them.

Harry realised that Voldemort wasn't dead yet because he could hear little squeaks coming from within his body. He also realised that the room had gone quiet and everyone was looking at Harry and Voldemort. A few order members had realised that the Death Eaters were looking at their "Lord's" demise and too wrapped up in that rather on the Order of the Phoenix so they took this as an opportunity to stun them, as they knew how to do non-verbal spells. One by one the Death Eaters were stunned and then tied up to prevent any escapes.

Soon enough Voldemort stopped making noises and even though he was under the full body bind Harry felt him go floppy and knew that he was dead. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in Voldemort's blood so he walked to Hermione with his arms held out and looked at her.

"Clean it for me. Get rid of it. He isn't ruling my life anymore."

Hermione nodded and cast a cleaning charm to get rid of the blood before hugging Harry fiercely. Harry hugged her back as he realised that she was just happy that he was still alive. When Hermione had let go of him, Ron slapped Harry on the back and grinned at him.

"Your life is yours now mate. Maybe now you can stop denying the feelings that you have for my little sister and get back with her," Ron said to Harry.

Harry nodded in response and watched as the Order members tied up the remaining Death Eaters ready to take them straight to Azkaban. Once they were finished Lupin smiled at Harry.

"Are you ready to go back to everyone who loves you Harry?" Lupin asked.

"No. I have to do something first. I promised my parents that I'd tell them when he was dead," Harry replied sadly.

"Are you sure? Do you promise to go there then straight back to Hogwarts?" Lupin asked Harry feeling rather concerned.

Harry nodded and said his goodbyes before making his way down the stairs and outside to apparate to Godric's Hollow.

A few moments later Harry came face to face with his parents' graves once more and knelt down next to them.

"Hi," he breathed.

Harry looked around to check that no one was watching him and that he was completely alone before continuing.

"I told you I'd come back. A lot has happened since I was last here. Ginny and me broke up again but I'm hoping that it will change soon. You'd really love her. She's got brown eyes and red hair. It used to be a really bright red just like the colour of a fire engine. She's also got a really nice personality, she's funny, pretty and well she's pretty much amazing. I suppose the real reason as to why I am here is because a couple of hours ago I killed him. I finally gave Voldemort what he deserved and I made sure that it was as painful as possible. I decided that killing him with a spell gave him a pain free death so with Hermione's help I drove his wand right through his heart. It's pretty ironic isn't it? I killed Voldemort with the instrument that he used to kill you and everyone else with. A lot of Death Eaters are now on their way to Azkaban. But the thing that really helped me kill him was you. You, Sirius and Ginny, I kept picturing all of you and I wondered what my life would be like if you were still here instead of being dead. I used the love that I felt for all of you to help me push it into his heart. Yes you heard me right I used the love that I felt for you, Sirius and Ginny to help me kill him. I suppose that I've been denying my feelings up until now. I really didn't realise before that I was in love with Ginny. I'm going to tell her when I get back to Hogwarts and maybe she'll see that us breaking up was me being a noble git as usual. I guess Dumbledore was right when he said that this wouldn't be easy and even Lupin was right when he told me that this would be a fight to love. I'd never been shown any affection or love before I came to Hogwarts so I didn't know how to love. But it's all changed now, I know how to love now and now that Voldemort's gone I can get on with my life and have it as my own again."

When he was finished Harry lay down on the grass in between the two graves and sobbed his heart out.

_Wow how ironic was that death? Please review it only takes a minute_


	19. Chapter 17 Harry Returns

_**A/N:**_

_**Disclaimer -** Sadly I don't Harry or any of his friends or places in the Wizarding World. I don't even own the character Brionna Culver seeing as she's based on one of my best mates! I do however own the plot and any other original characters._

_**Summary -** Follow Harry through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts where he has to deal with girl problems, being a teenager and Voldemort and his Horcruxes. HBP spoilers, prequel to One Night Can Change Everything._

_This is the final chapter of this fic! I'm kinda sad to see it finished but I have started the sequel to One Night Can Change Everything and the final part of the trilogy! Give me a week or so and I'll start putting it up. And I'm working on a new one shot so hopefully that'll be up soon as well._

_My ghost hunt was amazing and I can't wait till I go on another one. We had lots of activity and pessessions. 2 of the possessions were people sat right next to me so I was kinda scared._

_Also I had 90 hits for the last chapter but only one review! Come on guys I need to know what you think._

_**Reviews:**_

_**raidee -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wanted an original way for him to die and me and one of my best friends were thinking of all these weird and wonderful ways he could die and she said about the wand so I stuck it in there._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation._

Chapter 17 – Harry Returns

After what seemed like he had been laying in between his parents' graves forever Harry decided that it would be best if he headed back to Hogwarts. He stood up and whispered that he would come back to see them soon before he disapparated out of Godric's Hollow and back to the edge of Hogsmeade where the castle gates were. The first thing that he noticed was that the castle gates were unlocked so he pushed them open and slowly made his way back up to the castle. He very slowly made his way to the Astronomy Tower and when he was safely there he began to make it look nice so that he could bring Ginny up here to see if she would consider being his girlfriend again.

He conjured up a table and two chairs and put them in the middle of the room before he conjured some fairy lights and began to light up the dingy room by moving them to the places that he would like them to light up. After he had done this Harry sat down at the table and tried to work out what to say to Ginny. When that was done he quickly made his way down to the kitchen to get some food to put on the table before heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

As he entered Gryffindor Tower he saw that a party was in full swing but Ginny was missing. Harry decided that it would be best to find Ron and to ask where his sister was.

"Ron, do you know where Ginny is? I want to take her to the Astronomy Tower to talk to her privately," Harry said to his best friend.

Ron looked at him rather grimly before saying "Harry, mate I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Harry asked while his smile faded from his face.

Ron looked away from Harry and decided what to say next.

"Ron?" Harry asked warningly.

"Well um. Err. You know I'm telling you this for your own good and because you deserve to know and your heart doesn't need to be broken again don't you?" Ron replied as he turned to face Harry.

"Yeah. Just tell me."

"I'veseenginnywithdeandownbythelakesnogginglikethere'snotomorrow," Ron said very fast.

"Huh? Slow down."

Ron took a deep breath then repeated what he had just said.

"I've seen Ginny with Dean down by the lake snogging like there's no tomorrow. Sorry."

Harry looked very disappointed then looked at Ron and shrugged.

"It's okay, I didn't like her that much anyway."

Ron nodded and looked at Harry as though he didn't believe him before he grabbed hold of Harry's arm and took him to where Hermione was standing. A few moments later Ginny reappeared in the common room and grabbed the first drink she could see. The night slowly wore on with Ron and Ginny drinking all kinds of alcohol while Harry and Hermione stood next to each other and talked quietly. Towards the end of the night Harry decided that it would be a good idea to look out of the window at the fireworks that were lighting up the sky. He soon realised that he wasn't alone though.

"Congratulations Harry," a soft voice said to him as someone put his or her hand on his shoulder.

Harry turned around and came face to face with Bri Culver.

"Not now. I'm not in the mood. How can you congratulate me when I've just killed someone? Don't you get it? The world's hero is a murderer," Harry replied.

"Harry, you saved us all. We can now have normal lives again. We can live without having to worry whether we'll see tomorrow."

"Suppose so. I haven't spoken to her all night," Harry said as he gestured to his former girlfriend.

"Oh don't worry about her Harry. You're too good for her. I heard that she was kissing Dean. If she's supposed to in love with you then she wouldn't do that."

Harry nodded and found that he couldn't take his eyes off Ginny. Bri noticed this and snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Listen Harry. Why don't we go upstairs and do a little celebrating of our own?"

"No. You're not her and you never will be. Sleeping with you was a mistake. One that I will never repeat again. See you," Harry replied as he walked away.

A few seconds later Harry was stood in front of Hermione.

"Can we go? This is getting too much for me," Harry told her.

Hermione nodded and walked with him back to the head's common room.

Once they were back in the common room Harry and Hermione sat down on the sofa and faced each other.

"When I was back in Gryffindor Tower. Brionna Culver said to me that she wanted to sleep with me," Harry said to Hermione truthfully.

"Really?" Hermione replied.

Harry nodded before saying something.

"I've already done that and she's not that great in bed. It was shortly after me and Ginny broke up. I would never do that now. In fact the only girl that I would dare to think of sleeping with other than Ginny would be you. But that's only because I trust you and I know that you wouldn't sell the story to the media."

Hermione nodded then licked her lips.

"How about we do it now?" she said.

"What?"

"We could sleep together. Let's face it Ron isn't going to realise his feelings for me anytime soon and I could be stuck as a virgin for the rest of my life. I don't want that and you need some comfort. We could do it then move on and forget about it," Hermione explained.

Harry thought for a few seconds then said, "okay."

Hermione moved closer to kiss Harry but he realised what she was going to do and made the first move. After a few minute of kissing Harry broke away and looked at her.

"Mi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course you silly bugger."

"It's just one night. Right? No strings attached and after this we both move on with our lives."

"Yeah."

Harry stood up and held out his hand to help Hermione up. Slowly they walked through the door to Harry's bedroom before shutting the door. Soon enough Harry was stood only his boxer shorts and he was frantically looking for something.

"BUGGER!"

"What?"

"I've got no protection."

"Harry calm down. I'll do the charm. Now come here."

Harry walked calmly over to Hermione and sat next to her on the bed.

"Now where were we?"

Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her and continued to kiss him.

Hours later Harry woke up and looked at the now sleeping Hermione next to him. Little did he know that she had only just fallen asleep after feeling rather restless and spending half the night looking at Harry. Harry very slowly got out of the bed and dressed before sitting down at his desk and starting to write a letter. When he was happy with the letter he folded it in half and wrote 'Hermione' on the front of it. Harry packed what he felt that he would need on this next adventure and put the letter on the bedside table where he knew that his best friend would find it.

When he was packed Harry got hold of his trunk and walked slowly and quietly through the common room while levitating the trunk in front of him. He set it down by the door and turned to look at Ginny who was now asleep on the floor with Ron. He walked over to her and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry. I love you," he whispered before he walked back to the door and walked out of the room with his trunk.

Ginny snorted in her sleep and rolled over unaware that Harry had left. Meanwhile Harry was walking through the castle with his trunk whilst secretly wishing that no one would be up to see their great hero disappearing from the Wizarding world. Once he was outside the main castle gates, Harry looked back at the only home he knew before he disapparated out of the Wizarding world for what he thought was forever.

What happened next in Harry's life was a completely different story altogether.

_Please remember to review and thanks to everyone that reviewed this fic. And thanks for everyone who were silent readers. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back soon!_


	20. sequel!

Hey!

The sequel for this is and One Night Can Change Everything now up! It's called Being Peyton Potter! Hope to see you all there! Here's the link for you all - 


End file.
